Dancing under the Moonlight
by Singingfrogs
Summary: With the existence of the International rescue in danger will the introduction of a new member be able to save the rest of them and will her relationship with the commander of the field excursions be able to save her, or will that just cause her more trouble? In this adventure it will be the making or the breaking of the Thunderbirds
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Suttling

Alarms were blearing.

People were running.

Voice chatter over the radio.

The pool moving.

Palm trees folding.

G forces snapping people into the sky.

Thunderbirds are go!

The rain was splattering against the windscreen of Thunderbird 1 as Scott Tracy arrived at the scene that his Brother John had informed them about it from orbit in Thunderbird 5. The fire was raging against the walls of the factory of FORD MOTOR COMPANY in London England as something terrible had started.

The fire had jumped from one building to the next. The safety of the fire crews, of the Police Officers and the News crews that were standing a few feet away from the disaster was on their minds. Scott, the second oldest Tracy at the age of 23, was the only and lead Pilot of Thunderbird 1. His ship was made entirely of steel. The red nose cone gave the ship its streamline ability as it gracefully travelled to the small wings of the ship that then moved into the cylindrical base of Thunderbird 1 which held the rockets and thrusters of this Rescue machine. It was a hypersonic variable-sweep wind rocket plane that was used for the fast response, rescue zone reconnaissance and was used as a mobile control base.

Scott has relinquished the hold of the rockets and was moving his plane completely by the thrusters that helped with the controlling as he hovered by the factory. He flicked switches so he could open the comm. links between the police so he could hear about the situation below him.

"Thunderbird 1 this is Thunderbird 2 do you copy"

"Read you loud and clear Thunderbird 2" Scott replied as he heard the voice of Virgil the pilot of Thunderbird 2.

"Seems to be a simple situation, but the Factory is important. Ford is the leading company to do work on the hover craft and flying car. This is the lead research base that is in control of that research. Both Dilethum and Diesel are stored in huge quantities in the factory and the repercussions of the explosion could wipe out half of London." The voice of their father sounded from Tracy Island as he commanded the mission from their south pacific uncharted island with his lifelong friend and engineering genius Brains.

Explosions were ringing out through the building, buildings exploding, walls collapsing as the factory literally died in front of their eyes. The explosions were so powerful that the people standing around watching were knocked off their feet as the rare materials with explosive properties reacted in front of their eyes.

But the explosions knocked the Thunderbirds from their positions as the shock waves vibrated over the international rescue and they had to readjust their positions. Scott pressed Thunderbird 1 forward to get back into position when he noticed a group of people shining in the rain, stumbling and screaming at them in the process.

"Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 1, I have a visual, South hall their stuck on the roof of the factory" he stated just as he flicked a switch for his full beams that found them instantly as he steadied is craft just by them.

"F.A.B, we'll take it from here" The voice of his brother sounded.

"_Scott, how many people can you see?"_ his father said as he spoke from Tracy Island

"Ah Five, five engineers"

"_There should be 6, there is someone missing, this is imperative, can you see the 6__th__ victim?"_ Scott's eyes travelled around but were unable to see around without the beam from Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbird 2, take the lights, I have a search that needs to be completed" Scott sounded, his adrenaline starting to thunder around his body at the thought of having to rescue someone by himself.

"F.A.B"

As soon as Virgil had the light on the survivors he could see the bottom of Thunderbird 2 opening as the rescue pad was moved from the silo and Gordon was clipped in to help the survivors. Scott was immediately flying away, his beam searching every nock and cranny of the roof. He had to swing around, the light beam unable to get a better look at his approach angle, some fancy flying and control was imperative, as he needed to find the 6th member.

"All opened up, the rescue platform is on its way" Gordon stated, informing Scott of what was going on. The light once again beamed down to the roof, swinging away just as it hit something. Scott flinched a little and snapped the light back to what he though he had just seen. A woman, the body of a woman, which he hoped, was still alive. He smiled to himself as he realised he had found the 6th survivor.

"Got her! I found the 6th member!" Scott exclaimed over the comm. link towards his father as he reversed his thrusters and headed over to the platform.

"_Any chance you can get her? Can you describe her to us?"_

"Negative to both. I need to get down to her now"

"_Can it not wait for Thunderbird 2?"_ Scott looked around, watching as Thunderbird 2's rescue platform suddenly shot out the clips and he realised there was little time, the roof was going to collapse almost immediately and she was unconscious.

"Thunderbird 2 is busy and to large to get in," Scott stated, racking his mind with ideas on what needed to be done. He looked around before he made a decision. "Activating Auto-pilot" he informed as he pushed his chair back and felt his uniform moving around him.

"_Scott, that's a negative, it's too dangerous_" his fathers worried voice sounded

"If I don't do anything she's going to die!" Scott shouted as he clicked open the panel towards the elevator.

He clipped himself to his ship as he prepared to greet the harsh weather outside. His uniform thankfully waterproof. His white uniform was accented with lines at the seams with his unique colour. Dark blue. He had his International Rescue Insignia badge pressed to his chest while his dark blue boots were pressed to the outside of the bottom of his trousers, his polo-neck tunic sticking out from the top of his tunic while the collar wrapped around his neck.

"Opening the doors now!" Scott informed as he watched the doors to Thunderbird 1 opening as he was greeted with the rain that was springing and flinging in every and any direction as he lowered himself out of the doors "Well here goes nothing" he stated just as he looked below him and the woman that was lying on the roof top, the fire coming up to great her. He looked over at Thunderbird 2 that had its doors closing and was beginning to put out the fires.

"_Good Luck_"

"Thanks" He said with a smile as he then jumped from his ship that was hovering above them. He moved down quickly and efficiently and when he felt his feet on the unstable roof he unclipped himself and rushed over to the woman's side. When he reached her he turned her over to notice she was still unconscious.

"_Scott can you describe her to us please?"_

"Ah she seems to have evenly tanned brownish skin, long black hair that travels down to her waist. Shaped eyebrows, rounded eyes evenly spaced. A cute nose and very plump lips. She can't be no older that 21; She pretty Dad, very pretty" He said to him and greeted with silence "Why is it important?" He asked again and was horrified with the answer.

"_She's my niece_" Brains informed which caused Scott to look down at her again.

"But you can't be sure?"

"_Is she injured Scott?"_ is father said to him, ignoring his question

"I'm not sure, she's got a few bruises and scratched but I can't see anything dangerous. You want me to take her to hospital or back to Tracy Island?"

"_Hospital is best, just in case_" His father sounded and spoke over to Thunderbird 2. Scott looked down at the woman again and pressed his hand to her cheek, admired by her beauty as he watched the rainfall down on her.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Scott questioned as he pressed his hand to her cheek, moved her body into his arms as he tried to shake her from her dreams. Her eyes seemed to move, flicker slightly as she was disturbed from her slumber. Her eyes looked up at him as she really looked up at her with her grey eyes. "My name is Scott Tracy, I'm with the Thunderbirds," He sounded, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Pp…Pop…" She tried to say, her eyes never looking away from his as she struggled against the fight with unconsciousness. But he watched her fall limply into his arms. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms, clipping himself and both her into the harness before hitting his comm. device

"Transporting back up to Thunderbird 1" Scott stated

"Hurry Thunderbird 1, that roof cannot hold much longer!" Virgil stated.

"F.A.B" Scott smiled just as he clicked the button and he moved towards his ship, just as the floor gave way, the woman still flopped in his arms. When he reached his ship he unclipped himself and headed over to the bed sort of chair and laid her delicately to the chair before he headed over to his chair and took control of his ship once again.

"Thunderbird 1 knocked down procedures" Scott heard and smiled as soon as he had finished clipping himself in. He looked behind him to see the woman lying delicately asleep on the bed behind him before he continued with his job.

"F.A.B Thunderbird 2" He smiled and pressed buttons right next to him as he commanded his water bomb to be ready, he looked in front of him, readjusting his ship "Ready on target. Fire" he informed the international rescue crew and released the bomb towards the factory, the device exploding throughout the building and causing the reacting materials to cease and had saved half of London in the process.

"Bull's-eye! Outstanding shot" Virgil praised while Scott could do nothing but smile at his handy work.

"_Alright boys! Lets take these babies home_" Jeff Tracy informed with a smile and watched as his Sons prepared to reverse and control their ships and head towards the hospital

"_As you can see, the fire has been extinguished the rocket fired from Thunderbird 1 had removed the oxygen and heat from the fire and it is no longer burning. Amazing. The Thunderbirds have done it again!" _

The Thunderbirds didn't hang around to get to the hospital. Thunderbird 2 simply hovered over the hospital as Gordon let out the survivors in Thunderbird 2 while Scott landed Thunderbird 1 and emerged with the young woman still pressed in his arms.

"This is Scott Tracy to base" Scott sounded over his comm. link

"Go ahead"

"Permission to stay with the woman till she wakes. I can stay with Gordon and return the pair of us later in Thunderbird 1" Scott asked, needing to see if the girl would be ok, a weird sense of need engulfing his heart as if this girl had made an impression on him.

"Granted, we need to see if she is indeed Brains' Niece, if she is he will be coming to see her"

"F.A.B" Scott sounded again as both him and Gordon lead the survivors into the hospital and towards the Doctor that had been set aside to look them over for injuries. Scott was led over to a bed that he placed the young girl to the bed. He watched as the Doctor took her life signs and then looked up at him

"Any idea who she is?"

"No, sorry, the others might know who she is, she was unconscious the whole time she with me. But I would appreciate any news, I've been ordered to hang around till she wakes" Scott stated with a smile as the Doctor smiled back and nodded his head as she was taken away from him. The Doctor waved him on just for Scott to tell his brother where he was going who nodded him onwards. Gordon was still one of the youngest at only 19 but he was quickly becoming one of the best Thunderbirds in the group and Scott smiled at him before he jogged behind the woman he had rescued.

Scott hadn't realised that he was soaking wet until one of the nurses handed him a towel from his seat next to the woman in the bed who was lying comfortably asleep. He smiled up at the nurse who gave him a very gentle smile before she looked over at the lady.

"Boyfriend?" She asked him and he could do nothing but shake his head. He didn't fail to notice the sudden light shining in her eyes as she continued to look at him and work at the same time

"No"

"Then you must be the one who brought her in from the factory fire" She explained as she turned away from her patient "That was very brave of you"

"It's my job, I would have done it for anyone" He shrugged with the truth, but to be honest, he would have never waiting in the hospital for her to wake up. But, to tell himself the truth, he was struggling with what to tell her. He could not tell her he was with the Thunderbirds, could not tell her his name and could not tell him about her 'Uncle' brains just in case it was someone completely different. This is when being someone so famous, but living in secret became hard. John had been in a long term relationship with a girl in high-school but as soon as he was enrolled into service with the Thunderbirds he had to end it, even though he was living with broken heart, Scott knew that he always thought about her.

Although, if she was the woman Brain's thought her to be could that mean the secrecy of Tracy Island could not be compromised? Could she come and help them out if she was such a good engineer? All these things swimming in his mind caused him to miss the next thing the nurse said to him.

"Sorry, I didn't get that" He said sheepishly as he looked over at her again, watching her smile at him and then repeat herself.

"It's alright, I was just letting you know that she wasn't seriously injured. She had a rather deep cut on her neck that will probably leave a scar; she took a rather nasty bump on the head, which has lead to a concussion ābut it seems their was more to the fire than we believe" She explained causing confusion to shineqwaa on Scott's features as he looked up at her

"What do you mean? Was it sabotaged?"

"That's what the detectives are saying. The Police are questioning the others at this moment, but it seems this Woman" She said as she cocked head in the direction of the woman lying in the bed "Was the woman in charge and the one who knows all the answers"

"Have the other's identified her yet?" Scott asked again, thinking this might be the one piece of information that could confirm his father's suspicions.

"Ah" The nurse stated again as she walked to the edge of the bed and took holds of the clipboard to look at her information. "It looks like it. Her name is Poppy Hackenbacker " She stated before she excused herself and walked from the private room. All Scott could do was stare into space as he realised this was indeed Brain's niece, and with this information this changed everything because the secrecy of Tracy Island may still be at risk if his father did not want her knowing about it.

When he shook himself from his thoughts he pressed the towel to his unruly sandy blonde hair to try and dry his hair, ignoring the fact his hair had fallen flat to his head, as the gel was unable to keep the style. He was still wearing his uniform, showing the world he was a Thunderbird, still being withdrawn and mysterious so he could not give too much away.

Gordon had come to visit his brother a few times over the next couple of hours. Poppy was still unconscious and Scott was starting to worry but the Doctor's kept reassuring him that it was normal with the head injury she was suffering with.

Gordon had told him that he had informed their Father about the situation and was informing him that as soon as she had woken up he was to say as little to her as possible, making sure she was ok before leaving. Scott argued his point about how she could be a huge influence on the Thunderbirds with her experience in the engineering world. But his Father's orders were final and he was unsure why his heart dropped at those words.

He didn't even know this woman. he had barley said two word to this woman and already he wanted her to come to his home island. Scott didn't believe in love at first sight and he didn't believe in destiny but the introduction of this woman into his life was starting to freak him out but he was curious about where this could lead.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her groaning from her position in the hospital room. He immediately snapped his figure from the bed and stood by her bed. Her eyes flickered open a few times before he was greeted with her grey eyes once again. Her hair was still perfectly placed apart from the back that was in desperate need to a brush. She looked up at him in confusion before her body suddenly bolted into a sitting position as the memories of earlier came flooding back towards her.

"It's ok calm down" Scott started as he pressed his hand to her shoulders and causing her too look up at him "Your in hospital, you received a few bumps and injuries from the accident but your ok"

"But everything is in there! Please tell me you rescued the Dilitheum and the hovercraft prototype!" She suddenly snapped, her eyes searching his eyes, her features really looking at him as if she was looking right into his soul.

"I'm sorry but their was barley enough time to rescue you and you co-workers, I'm sorry but there is nothing left of the factory" Scott said to her as he forced her to not get up.

"What about him? The bold man?" She asked as she looked over at him

"There was no bold man"

"But he had the plans, he stole them and we were trying to get them off him before he started the fire"

"Did you catch his name? Anything to describe him?" Scott asked her gently again, he could do nothing but watch her disorientantly place her hand to her forehead as she tried to kick-start her brain but came up empty

"I'm sorry, I can't remember," She informed him as she looked up at him. Scott simply smiled at her gently before he tapped her shoulder and got to his feet to finally started to leave knowing she was ok

"That's ok, but if you do remember anything please let the police know" He informed and watched her nod her head. "Well I'm glad you ok" He smiled before he turned to leave

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name" She explained as she looked at him with unfocused eyes

"Trust me, not knowing my name will keep you safe" He explained before he smiled at her "I'm glad your feeling better" He finished before he walked from the room, got his brother and headed towards Thunderbird 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Suttling

It had been 5 months since her accident and she was still struggling with remembering anything. The Doctors were saying that the knock on her head must have been harder than they thought and she knew the police were getting frustrated with her lack of information that she could give them.

But since her accident it meant that Poppy had to start all over again. With the loss of the factory meant the loss of the prototype, the loss of all the computer information and all the research her and her team had been conducting and for the first time in her life she wished that she could be doing something completely different and start a different project instead of doing the same thing.

But looking around at her now, watching as the people around her continued to work just as hard as her she knew that retrieving and remembering all the information they needed for this project would soon be replaced in this more secure facility that her manager and company had provided them.

However, she was busily working at the computer, her back turned to the rest of them as she imputed loads of information into a computer model as she tried to run a simulation which the others thought were too early to be running. So she ignored them, she ignored their pessimism and attempted to see what would happen with the information she had placed into the computer.

"The thrusters wi..wi…wi… need to be hig…hig… increased" She heard behind her and a smile engulfed her heart as she recognised that stuttering voice behind her. She swung her chair around and was greeted by something that made her heart shudder in her chest. A man of no more than 40 was standing behind her. His thick-rimmed blue glasses showed his intelligence while his chino trousers, shirt and blue lab coat enhanced his geekiness as she looked upon her uncle's figure.

"Uncle" She smiled as she removed herself from her large chair and walked over towards him. She pressed her arms around his neck and smiled as he stiffened a little before he relaxed into her embrace. "It's good to see you again, anything in particular you needed?" She asked with a smile, knowing most of the time he was after something. Unaware of the two people behind him.

"I need th…th… semi-organic…. Bio" He stuttered out again just for someone to step around from behind him

"I think what Brain's here is trying to say is he needed the semi-organic bio-processor" Poppy heard one of the men behind her Uncle to say. The man must have been the same age as her Uncle. He had brown hair that was full of life but balding on his forehead. His dark brown eyes were shining with life and studying her as she took him in.

"Right, sorry but I can't authorise that request without knowing who you are" She informed, her grey eyes narrowing as if suspicious.

"I can understand your suspicious after what happened to you 5 months ago but I can assure you, we're not here to spy. Both me, and my Son Scott are just accompanying your Uncle" The man stated again just as the man that had haunted her mind and dreams for the last 5 months emerged from behind his father. His sandy blonde hair now styled compared to the last time she had seen him in the hospital. His own Blue eyes sparkling as he gave her a half smile.

"You!" She exclaimed as her mind finally allowed her to recognise him.

"Hello again Poppy" He said to her gently as she simply looked at him sparingly, unable to think of anything to stay.

"You know you could have just told me your name in the hospital instead of leaving me to guess" She stated stubbornly when her mind had gotten over the shock of seeing him in her lab.

"I'm sorry, but I was under strict orders not to say anything" He said embarrassingly and resulted in giving her a half sheepish smile which unknown to him was melting Poppy's heart. The pair simply stared at each other, her face moving into a smile as she watched him, her eyes studying his before she heard her Uncle cough slightly and she had to shake her head to stop her mind from wondering again.

"Ah, my…my..my…" She stuttered sounding like her uncle as her heart fluttered, she always knew the stutter was a family problem, but she only stuttered when she was nervous. She shook her head again closed her eyes as she attempted to talk again, noticing her uncle smiling at her encouragingly as he knew what she was like. "Sorry, it's in my office, if you would like to follow me" She started again and watching as the others were smiling at her gently as she led them towards the only place she really could be herself. She let her co-workers know where she was going before she swiped a card in the door lock and led the others behind her.

"It's just over there though the other door I'll just be a second" She stated as she asked them to stay in her office as she strode from the room. Scott couldn't help but watch her leave while the other two studied her office. The Song of Hello by Evanescence was playing, but it must have been a cover by someone the three didn't know off. But her office was very different to anything Scott or his father had seen before. It looked more like Brain's lab than an office with a work station at the other side of the room and the three walls in front of them were completely made of glass with a white room on the other side. Must have been where she experimented on the prototypes of her experiments Scott thought. A bookcase lined high with Films and Books was to his left while a sofa and a coffee table was on the other wall. They were all taken from their minds when she emerged back into the office, a package pressed into her hands.

"Here it is, sorry it was buried underneath everything else. Finished making it about a week ago" She said with an embarrassed smile as she handed it over to Scott's father "You might want to check if it is ok, if not I can make improvements" She said again nervously as she clapped her hands together her own lab coat being hugged to her figure.

Jeff Tracy unwrapped the perfectly and protective wrapping to see the processor which would sort out the problems they had been having with Thunderbird 1. He passed it over to Scott to study that nodded his head in agreement. It was better than ok.

"This is better than what Brain's could have accomplished" Jeff smiled which caused Poppy to breath a sigh of relief

"Well that's a huge compliment thanks" She smiled again which caused the others to smile.

It had been over a year since the last time Scott had seen Poppy in her lab. Brain's had once again taken her back into his life after joining the Thunderbirds and it seemed that the ships and machines were working more efficiently and better than ever since she had started providing them with equipment and devices she had made, still completely unaware of what she was providing them with. She just thought it was parts for her Uncle who she seemed more than happy to provide for.

But today was different. Today was Scott's 24th birthday and he wanted nothing more to see Poppy. His father had allowed the pair of them to stay in contact due to the connection and chemistry the pair of them shared whenever they went over to the mainland or over to England to see her and he had never been more appreciative of his father's compassion and understanding in the matter.

So, that's how he found himself sitting at the bar in the kitchen with his computer on the desk talking to her via Skype. She had wished him a happy birthday and they had fallen into the very interesting and basic conversations the pair of them enjoyed. Even though the pair of them had seen each other in person vary rarely they seemed to talk a lot and Scott knew his family was starting to suspect something. John had warned him of the pain he went through when their father had asked him to stop his relationship with Sarah, but Scott reminded him that this was different. Sarah was a simple civilian, while Poppy was helping them, even if she didn't know it.

But, before he knew what was happening alarms were flashing at him and he had to reassure a confused Poppy and make up the excuse of a fire alarm. He told her he would call her later before he bolted from his spot and headed for Thunderbird one.

3 months later

Poppy thought that this conference she would be speaking at was a simple matter. But why is it that the hovercraft project seemed to be jinxed? It had started out well enough, seeing people she hadn't in years, introducing herself to people who seemed to be impressed by her work and also by the chief executive of her field who was more than impressed by her ability.

But during her talk, apologising for her small stutter and she was well into her speech and talk when it happened. The windows exploded, a bomb was set off and the whole room shook.

She backed away from the lectern as she watched men blasting their way into the room, watching as the members of her audience were screaming and rushing towards the door. Gunshots were heard, screams of agony were heard and before she knew what she was doing she was running.

She ran, further and further into the University she knew like the back of her hand. Oxford University had invited her here after what she had done in her industry, but she just hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she had seen it. She ran down corridor after corridors and she took brief looks behind her shoulder and noticed no one was following her. She snapped her body through the door that lead towards the bridge that welcomed them into oxford. Her chest was heaving as she turned her back to the bridge and looked at where she had just come from, unaware of the man behind her who suddenly grasped her, a knife pressing deeply to her neck as he held her close to his body.

"Don't make a sound or I will kill you," The man snapped into her ear as she pressed his lips to her face, the breath brushing her ear as he spoke.

"What do you want?" She asked, sounding more confident than she felt.

"I want all your research on the hovercraft Miss Hackenbacker," The man said again, the voice causing something in her mind to shift as if she had met the man before.

"You…" She stated as she had pressed her hands to the one that was pressing the knife to her neck "You were the one that had destroyed the factory two years ago!" She managed to breath.

"Well done, I was beginning to think you had forgotten me," He laughed just for Poppy to take him by surprise. She stamped her foot onto his and as he crumpled over she moved her elbow up into his nose and then into his groin as she tried to recall the self defence lesson her late father had made her take as she finally managed to get out his grip, unaware of the stabbing pain that had sudden engulfed her side.

She pressed her hand to her side and noticed her shirt and her hand covered in a red substance. Blood… her blood. She cursed to herself a little but she was unable to recognise the symptoms as the man she recognised as her nightmare was once again gaining on her. She managed to block his first punch and then the next just for her to move quicker than him and landed another punch to his already broken nose. Blow after blow, defence after defence the fight seem to last longer than anything she had endured in her life but she was growing tired and the wound was beginning to tire her.

She winced as she grabbed hold of her side and before she could retaliate the man had her in a death grip and was grabbing tightly around her throat. She gasped suddenly and started clawing at his hands that were pressing against her windpipe. He had dragged her body over towards the edge of the bridge and she could feel her body balancing precariously on her feet as her torso hung limply over the side of the bridge.

"Now… is the time for you to die," He whispered angrily but before he could drop her over the bridge she heard a voice she recognised all to clearly.

"Let her go!"

"And whose going to stop me?" The man growled furiously as he turned his face and body towards the two men that were standing a little way from them. Poppy's eyes drifted to the image of Scott. His beautiful blue eyes hard as nails with anger which she had never seen in his eyes before. Her heart was shuddering in her chest as she looked from Scott and his Brother Gordon as they tried to save her.

"Ah the Thunderbirds, somehow I knew they would turn up, after all, you share a very extraordinary connection with Mr Tracy here" He laughed half heartedly as he took another step towards the bridge, Poppy gasping for breath as she continued to struggle with breathing.

"I can… I can take you…. Take you to the plans" She struggled to say, her voice croaking and gasping for air as she spoke, trying to adjust his grip on her neck.

"It's too late for that" He snapped suddenly before cracking his face towards Scott and Gordon as they took a step towards her.

"Just let her go and we can talk about this" Scott implored as his eyes softened and the fight inside her captor blazed.

"I hope you can swim Miss Hackenbacker," He said suddenly before the ground beneath her feet disappeared and she was falling.

"No!" Scott yelled with anguish as both him and Gordon snapped forward, Gordon slamming his body against the man while Scott shuddered over to the side of the bridge.

The river was rushing quickly like rapids underneath the bridge and he clung on to the railings with his hands as he quickly prepared himself to get Thunderbird 4 released into the river in the attempts to rescue Poppy, the woman who was quickly taking over his heart. As his eyes swiftly took in the image below him a huge sigh of relief exploded from his lips when he noticed Poppy clinging onto the edge of the bridge with the last remaining pieces of strength she had. Scott could hear his brother scuffling with the man who had taken Poppy as a hostage before he returned his attention to the woman who was dangling over the river.

"Poppy!" Scott yelled as he flung his body to the ground of the bridge and reach down for her

"Scott!"

"Quickly, reach up for my hand!" He ordered as he reached down towards her, both his hands try to grasp for her. He watched as she struggled to call up the strength within her and reach up for him. But he watched as the determination rose up to her eyes and she suddenly snapped her hands up towards him as she took a leap of faith and lifted one of her hands off the stone of the bridge and up towards him.

"You know, we really should stop meeting like this!" She jokingly gasped, as she tried to help Scott pull her up, having almost pulled her to safety.

"Yeah well, we can go for a drink later" He stated again as he helped her over the bridge, taking hold of her shoulder as she readjusted her footing, her hand still clinging desperately onto his as she regained her breath.

But they were greeted with Gordon loosing the battle with the man and he had managed to escape. Gordon was about to go after him before Scott ordered him to let him go. Poppy could feel Scott looking down at her as she continued to watch the man become smaller and smaller as he got further and further away from them.

"Poppy, are you ok?" He asked her just as she carried on clinging to her side. She simply looked up at him and nodded as she continued to lean on him heavily, a cold sweat had broken out through the whole of her body as she fixed her eyes on his. He hesitated as he looked down at her, confusion shining in his eyes as the pair continued to look at each other. But as her eyes began to swirl with dizziness that was when she collapsed further into his arms and towards the ground as he lowered the pair of them to the floor, her eyes never leaving his.

"Poppy?" Scott questioned once again, the urgency and fear of loosing her shining in his voice as the situation finally sunk in. She could faintly hear the voice of Gordon as he called the Thunderbirds to their position. She watched as his eyes drifted to where her hand was limply holding onto her side, now almost completely red with her own blood. She was exerting less pressure than ever on the injury now; her grip was loosening as her strength left her.

"Here," he murmured after an order from Gordon, disappearing from her view for a brief second before she felt herself being shifted as strong hands pulled her up, a small whimper of pain escaping her lips from the movement but then there was warmth on her back as she felt his body beneath hers. Her head falling back to rest on his leg and she could now see his face above her without having to shift at all. His hot hand covered her freezing one, pressing down on the wound for her, adding his strength to hers.

"The Doctor is on his way, Gordon called ahead," He said just as he turned his head towards Gordon before looking back down at her. On her part her eyes never left his face; trying to fix every tiny feature into her memory so that she would never forget his face. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as the world fazed in and out of focus. Aware that the one thing she wanted more in the world was right in front of her and she was about to come up short by dying in his arms.

"I'm glad…" she whispered haltingly, knowing that now was her last chance to say the things she really wanted to say to him, "…glad you…glad it's you here..." she coughed again, shifting with another whimper at the pain the movement brought, "…at the end."

"Don't say that Poppy, its just a flesh wound, the Doctor will be here soon to have a look at you" he said in a voice which was entirely too bright. His voice trailed off and she knew that they were both aware of the lie.

"Shh…" she whispered, using the hand which wasn't being pressed to her side to reach up slowly and shakily to touch his face for a moment, "Don't…don't be sad. It's alright."

"No it isn't, we had so much to look forward too," he replied as her hand fell back none too gently to her side. He caught it at the last moment and held it tightly in his own. She was glad. She didn't have the energy to keep it upright; no matter how much she wanted to, and to be able to have the comfort of holding his hand was something at least.

"There is so much I want to do with you Poppy, things I want to show you so stay with me?" he suddenly barked loudly, causing her to start and hiss in pain as the sudden movement jolted at her side, "Stay with me!"

"Don't shout…please…" she muttered with a breathless laugh, "It's just a long….just a long sleep."

She paused and looked up, feeling the tears, which had threatened to spill before were now spilling from the corners of her eyes and flowing down into her hair. The pain was getting less again now and although she knew that wasn't good she was grateful. Everything numb was better than everything hurting.

"…glad I got to see…" she stopped as she coughed wetly again, "…to see you…one…one last…time."

Her words were beginning to slur as her vision dimmed. He was shaking, she was pretty sure it was him and not her, and the feeling of a raindrop falling on her face made her try and concentrate on the sky. Yet the stars were clear as ever above them. It wasn't raining. Another droplet landed, this one on her cupid's bow, and it ran down to her lips. It tasted salty. Like…tears.

"Don't cry…" she rasped; her throat was really dry, despite all the blood she knew was clogging up her throat – another cough relieved her for a moment but made everything go alarmingly dark for a moment, she barely knew that she meant so much to the remarkable man, having known him for a short period of time causing the last few months of her life to be blissful, and to die in his arms meant she wasn't dying alone "…look at…at the stars. Aren'…aren' they…beau'iful?"

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she forced them open again as she saw his silhouetted form look up. She couldn't make out his eyes anymore. Everything was blurred and she had no more strength for talking. So she looked up with him, searching the sky, looking out for the one thing her failing mind could always see…


	3. Chapter 3

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Suttling

_She was running. Running as fast as she could away from the man who had burnt her factory. Running away through corridors and more corridors in the university she studied at. Running as the man grew closer and closer to her. Grabbing her by the back of the shirt, snapping her body back, her bones cracking from the brute force emitted to her body as she was flung back. His evil laugh, his edgy smile, his whispering voice and the uncomfortable feel of his body against hers. She could feel his hands rubbing against her as she tried to remove herself from his grip, feeling his hand resting against her abdomen; the adrenaline and dread rushing through her body before he snapped her head back and lowered his head towards hers…._

Poppy woke with a start, the bed bouncing underneath her as she felt her chest heaving, her heart shuddering in her chest as she tried to regain the familiar feeling and pushing past the confusion to recognise the bedroom she shared with Scott. Sweat was plastered to her body as she tried to regain her breathing. She looked down at the man next to her who was peacefully sleeping next to her, his beautiful face showing the serene slumber he was enjoying as his chest rose and fell evenly.

She reached down to the bottom of the bed and pulled at his shirt and pulled herself from the bed. She pulled on his shirt gently and was comforted at the feel of his shirt on her bare skin and as his comforting smell wafted to her nose. She could feel her abdomen tightening as the ever-painful wound on her side engulfed her body. Even after 5 years her side was painful and she knew it would never fully heal.

She walked into the en-suite bathroom she shared with her husband and stood at the bathroom sink, staring at her reflection. Her long hair as wild as a banshee, her hair overwhelming her face, her chest still rising and falling heavily as she tried to regain her thoughts of peace. Her pale and gaunt features did not improve the fact sweat was plastering her face and the dark purples were shining under her eyes.

She looked over at the clock to show 6 o'clock and the pink sky filling her eyes through the wall of glass as the wind blew through the open window. She looked back over at Scott who was still asleep on his side. One of his hands hidden under his pillow and the other resting on the side of the bed she had occupied. His 5'11 frame towering over her when she was standing next to him but provided her with all the comfort she needed from him. Poppy leant over him, making sure not to disturb him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, watching as he hugged the pillow closer to him, letting out a contented sigh before her bare feet padded against the wooden panelled floor, quietly slid open the patio door and relaxed a little as she felt the warmth sun shining on her body as she walked a little way down the cliff face from where the house was imbedded and enjoyed the sun and the gentle breeze to blow against her bare skin and through her hair.

For the last 5 years her life had been blissfully happy. She married the man of her dreams and was welcomed into the most amazing and encouraging family on the planet. Her work became useful as she finally understood all the parts she had made for them, all the work she had been providing them was for their ships in the Thunderbirds, she proved herself and her worth and became a member like her Uncle and became the Second Pilot for Thunderbird 1 and worked with her husband.

Scott's brothers could not have been more encouraging to both her and Scott. When she had started living with them she was still on the mend. After her personal boogieman had left her to die she was brought immediately to Tracy Island and was treated by a world-class surgeon. She had some server muscle damage and the knife wound had also damaged her intestine and she had spent months recuperating but Scott was constantly at her side. Staying at her bedside while she was unconscious for almost a week.

But, when Scott finally asked Poppy to start a relationship she found the support and the love of a family. Even though Scott's brothers would sometimes joke around, even though they would make a joke they were happy to see one of their oldest brothers happy, knowing that it was hard enough to have a lasting relationship when you had to keep your work a secret and when you worked for the International Rescue.

And the celebration that the island engaged in at the prospect of a wedding was joyous. And so here she was 5 years later, two years of marriage under her belt, with a husband she adored, a family she felt apart of, the most fantastic job, the knowledge that would last a lifetime, but she still struggled.

But it wasn't just the brothers and Tracy Island that celebrated our engagement and eventual marriage. The press managed to get hold on information about the crew of International Recue and were overjoyed with our news. We were all over the papers, over magazines, stories told by different people meant Jeff wanted us to do a single TV interview to try and lower the press activity. It never did and now Scott and me had to constantly have that feeling of being watched when we were on a mission or on the mainland getting supplies. We didn't mind it so much but we kept our private life very private and it seemed to work out ok.

But, sometimes it had been hard on the island. The only family Poppy had left was her uncle and even though he was lovely, and a great person to work with he wasn't the right person to talk to. Scott's grandmother on the other hand was great. She provided her with sound advice when things got tough and she also provided both her and Scott an escape from his family every now and then. When having his family there all the time they struggled to find time for themselves, with his brothers interested in everything they did got on her nerves sometimes as she tried to get accustomed to living with a house full of people and she just wanted to spend time with her husband and just her husband.

She hadn't just survived a burning inferno when she had first met Scott; she survived a hostage situation that had almost killed her. And what made matters worst was it was by the same man. A man she didn't even know the name of and whom she hadn't seen for 5 years. She had told Scott that she feared he would come back into their life one way or another and it terrified her into why and how. But, he stood by her no matter what, he provided her with the comfort she needed, he said the right things and he loved her more than anything.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting on the rock face. The sun had been rising into the sky, the clear blue sea was washing up on the shore line, the trees blowing in the gentle breeze that moved her hair as she hugged her knees to her body as she looked at the paradise she had found. She was interrupted and pulled from her thoughts when she felt a very soothing and comforting presence come to sit next to her, pressing his arm around her figure as he pulled her delicately to his side.

"Any idea how long you've been sitting here or have you got carried away with day dreaming?" Scott asked, as his hair was un-styled and only in his PJ bottoms looked down at her.

"Got carried away sorry" She smiled as she leant her head on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Another nightmare?" He asked her soothingly

"How did you…?" she started to say with a small smile on her face as she looked up at Scott

"I felt you shuffling, and I heard the odd mumble" He stated to her with a small smile, she just simply looked up at him again, a pride shining in her eyes at just how well Scott knew her and how easy he read her features. "Same as usual?" She nodded

"Same as usual" She breathed before she pressed her head to his shoulder again "You don't think there is anything wrong with me" Scott simply looked down at her

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I've been on countless missions with you and the Thunderbirds and seen some pretty horrific images but I always have nightmares about that one incident, about that one man!"

"Poppy, honey, what you went through at the hands of that man almost killed you. You suffer with the consequences everyday with the twinges in your stomach or the knowledge that he almost killed you. There is defiantly nothing wrong with you, if it helps every now and then I get my own nightmare about that night. The feeling of you lying limply in my arms terrified me even then and it still sends a shiver down my spine when I think about how close I came to loosing you, even then when I hardly knew you" Scott said with a passion and understanding no one but Scott could know. Poppy could do nothing but smile up at him, leaning closer to him and pressing her lips ever so softly to his as she kissed him with all the love and devotion She felt for him every day.

"Come one, the others should be getting up soon, breakfast and then we've been charge for setting up Alan's and Fermat's bedrooms and then picking them up from school" Scott joked with sarcasm as he got to his feet and held out both hands for her. She smiled up at him gave him her hands and was lifted to her feet. However, as soon as she was on her feet she winced and clung on to her side as a stabbing pain shot through her abdomen. Scott gave her a look of concern, which she waved away before she reached out for his hand again; they made their way back to their bedroom.

Poppy always laughed at Breakfast time when she watched the men who were always full of energy, always tussling or joking and always causing mischief to pad themselves into the kitchen at breakfast time because she knew none of them, even Scott required a cup of coffee in the morning. She had seen it many a time where they had suddenly become alert and professional in a heartbeat if they were woken for a rescue in the middle of the night, but most of the Tracy's required a cup of coffee to kick start their brains while Poppy simply went back to her roots and enjoyed a nice cup of English Tea.

One by one, they sat at the bar with a cup of coffee in their hands and one by one Poppy could see the life coming back to their eyes as she looked around at them. Bowls of cereal or toast were in front of them as they enjoyed breakfast. General chatter had started around the room until red lights started flashing and the alarms suddenly started blearing as another mission called them. Poppy looked over at Scott, snapped her tea to the table and bolted after the brothers and husband up to Jeff Tracy's office, which had suddenly transformed into the command centre. Pictures of the team flashing on the sidewall, both her and Scott's images together as it moved towards the single silo of Thunderbird 1.

They were informed of flash flooding in America and many people seemed to be stuck in houses or other parts of the country. Jeff Tracy was also sitting in on this mission, as Thunderbird 4 would be used.

They were all transported to their relevant ships, uniforms pressed to their bodies and Poppy had pulled her long black hair into a pony tail to get her hair from her face. That was how she found herself sitting next to her husband, strapping herself into her chair with the blue lights glowing around them as they prepared Thunderbird 1 for launch as the swimming pool moved from its position, radio chatter from Thunderbird 2 shining over their comm. link, she smiled at him as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers before the pair of them pressed their hands to the lever that engaged the engines and they were suddenly flying in the air.

**Alan was begrudgingly standing at his locker throwing in his pens and books as he prepared to leave school for spring break, his heart and mind were not focused on school but of his home. He wanted nothing more than to stay on Tracy Island all year round with his Brothers and his father and also Poppy who supported him whenever he needed someone. He was currently walking next to Fermat with his hands in his pockets as they walked out towards the entrance for the end of School. **

"**You know you need to be a little more careful Alan" Fermat argued as he looked down at him**

"**Well, why can't I just tell them I'm a Thunderbird Fermat" He defended again as the pair of them turned to face the direction they were walking **

"**Because, techniquely your not a Thunderbird yet and if your identity was discovered it would be a di…di..di it could be very bad" Fermat explained as he waved his hand towards him **

"**Worked out ok with Scott and Poppy"**

"**But, that's different. My cousin is family and she was helping the Thunderbirds with her technology and engineering skills with out knowing it until that situation where she almost died. Your father could see the huge impact she had on your brother and how helpful she could be to have around and her heart was in the right place. Since she's been at the Island father says that the Thunderbirds are working better than they ever have and with her taking part on the missions Thunderbird 1 has been able to do a lot more" Fermat explained just for them to be taken from their conversation when they heard an uproar behind them as a younger boy snapped his body down the corridor. **

"**It's the Thunderbirds! Their gunna be on TV! Second rescue today!" **

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Where are they?" Alan asked as he grabbed the student who pressed his arm to his shoulders as Alan looked down at them. **

"**Their in Japan, at an Earthquake site!" **

"**Great! I'm stuck at school and my family are on another cool mission!" **

"**Wanna watch?"**

"**Yeah!" **

"_We're told that the Earthquake is continuing across the tectonic plates and is causing the cliff face to be destroyed. The people on the top of the cliff maybe stuck in houses or have no way of getting to safety. The call to the Thunderbirds literally went out a few moments ago…. And here they are!"_

**Alan could see the woman on the TV holding on to her hood as the image of Thunderbird 1 and 2 came into the view of the camera as they headed towards the cliff and a cheer erupted throughout the room. **

Scott looked over at his wife as she continued to work on the switches and looking at the readings as she controlled most of the machinery she had created. He looked out of the window towards the gaping crater continuing to form on the land base of Japan, as he noticed a group of people waving up at them frantically.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2 co-ordinates of 223-447 12 people stranded on the cliff face" Scott instructed as he continued to force Thunderbird 1 forward as his wife turned to look at him.

"F.A.B, we'll take it from here" Jeff Tracy said over the comm. link as he positioned Thunderbird 2 closer to the cliff face. But suddenly Poppy's control's beeped at her as she received new information that caused her heart to shudder.

"That's a negative! If Thunderbird 2 gets any closer the vibrations from the engines will cause the cliff to collapse!" Poppy suddenly yelled down the comm. Scott's own features snapping towards the panicked motions of Poppy as her fingers flung over the console in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Virgil stated from his position just behind his father.

"It means the tectonic plates are still rubbing together. This whole cliff face is unstable and it needs to be sorted. I'm sorry but Gordon your going to need to go down in the MOLE and stop these extra vibrations of the plates and stop the Earthquake"

"But won't that just cause the cliff to collapse anyway?"

"Not if the blades of the mole are already at full power it should just slide into the weak ground but we need to somehow prevent the buildings from falling on the civilians!" Poppy sounded finally "We have no other choice!" She ordered again as she took a brief fearful glance to Scott who gave her a weak smile and placed his hand over hers as they waited for the decision from Scott's father.

"Ok, we will take Poppy's plan" he stated from his chair and Gordon suddenly flung himself from his chair, to the belly of Thunderbird 2 and clambered into the MOLE and prepared himself to be positioned further over the cliff and into the ground.

**Alan and Fermat were patiently watching from the screen, the pair of them knowing the radio chatter from the two devices, watching as Thunderbird 2 moved closer to the cliff side with the silo and docking door starting to open. **

"**Poppy must have found something on the sensors" Fermat explained to Alan quietly as a frown engulfed his features. **

"**There going to drop the MOLE" Alan said again as the pair took a brief look towards each other, smiled and then looked back to the screen. **

"Watch that cross wind on your windshield Dad" Scott joked as he looked up at Thunderbird 2 who shuddered in the cross winds of the ocean

"I was watching the windshield when you were still wearing diapers!" His father joked which caused Poppy to smile, as the pair of them continued to work in the ship they shared.

"Right, This is Thunderbird 2 to the MOLE, we're dropping you now!" Jeff Tracy said as he positioned himself just above the crater, the people below shielding themselves from the wind of the majestic machines as they prepared to save them making sure to be as high from the cliff top as Poppy had suggested. But suddenly a major chunk of the cliff fell. Poppy could do nothing but watch as the rock and the dirt fell into the ocean below and as the earth shook once again.

"Hold on!" Poppy sounded as the shock waves fluttered over the Thunderbirds at the same time, both Scott and his father struggling to keep the planes steady with the wind but before either of them could react the MOLE was already digging into the ground.

"The MOLE is online and on it's way" Gordon's voice sounded with a laugh.

"Take it easy Gordon, we don't want to cause any more unwanted vibrations than necessary" Poppy informed as she looked out towards the window and down at the cliff face.

"**What do they do now?" **

"**Their going to attempt at dropping the rescue platform from Thunderbird 2, Thunderbird 1 is going to attempt to survey the survivors and the buildings to make sure they are safe!" **

"Opened up, here we go, lets see if we can get down there!" Virgil sound as the rescue platform was lowered but Scott couldn't help but look down at the ground. It was still shaking and the progress of the MOLE was still a way of from the perfect site that Poppy had asked Gordon to travel too.

"Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 1, those buildings look unstable, any chance we can sort them out?" Scott said over his radio and he ignored Poppy looking at him from the side and understood that his Father was then looking down at the buildings.

"Get the cable, make sure not to bring the houses down on people, it is safer for them to be pulled down as it is" Jeff sounded and Poppy couldn't help but smile at her husband as she prepared the cable as Scott headed over to the buildings and instructed the people to head down to the shadow of Thunderbird 2. The radio chatter of Gordon saying he had reached the point made them get nervous, as tremors could be a problem.

Poppy was talking over the comm. telling the others what she was doing as she continued to fling her hands over the console. The pair smiled when they had a perfect shot on the house. The pair started to rely on the thrusters as they tried to bring the buildings down, each one being pulled by a different cable. But, suddenly the ground shook; the vibrations moving up the cables and both Scott and Poppy snapped their bodies away from the sparking consoles as the cables began to slacken and lessen.

Jeff Tracy could see the problems Thunderbird 1 was having and he could not help but take a brief look towards them and noticed the cables getting worse.

"Thunderbird 1, report!"

"We've lost the controls, the shock wave travelled up from the buildings up to Thunderbird 1, I'll attempt to correct it now!" Poppy cursed as she pushed her chair away from the controls and unbuckled herself, pressing her hand to Scott's shoulders as she pushed away from him.

"Poppy, you know it's too dangerous! Not while we're in flight, I'm not comfortable flying her on my own!" Scott said over his shoulder but Poppy just lent back tohim and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You know you do all the flying anyway, I have nothing to do with it" She whispered to him lovingly before heading back to the systems at the back of the control room, pressing at a switch and watched as the machinery opened up in front of her, steaming and sparking in the process, the deadened light showing her the system was offline. . Poppy flinched back her hand as the console blew again, ignoring the pain in her hand as she was burned but she simply continued to pull off her glove, assessing the damage until she knew what she had to do. She cursed herself inwardly that she was not wearing her watch.

"Scott? Any chance your wearing your watch?" She asked him as she looked up at him from her crouch and noticed him looking over at her from his shoulder, still trying to hold the plane and watch the buildings.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned just for her to walk back over to him, watching as he raised his eyebrows at her, love sparkling in his eyes before she unclipped his watch from his wrist and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, but I owe you a watch" She smiled before she pressed a rushed kiss to his head and then back to the console. She pressed the watch to the floor before jumping on the device and watched as it cracked into pieces, smiling a little as she saw Scott flinch at the destruction of the watch his grandmother had bought for him last Christmas.

She flung unwanted pieces away before she took out cogs, hands and screws that she needed and she attempted to work on the delicate device.

"How we doing on those repairs Poppy?" Her father-in-law asked as she continued to concentrate increasingly hard.

"This is very delicate work, I will tell you once I'm done" She informed quietly, her eyes really struggling to focus on the machinery, everything else become unfocused, struggling to work with Thunderbird 1 who was moving in flight and she knew that a single thing wrong and she wouldn't be able to save it "Scott, I know your trying but any chance you could keep the plane as still as possible?" She asked him as she looked up, he nodded his head as he pressed a few controls.

"I'll try" He commanded and suddenly with all the concentration of a Thunderbird the plane swiftly stopped moving all together, she took in a huge breath, prevented her hand to shake, ignored the pain in her side and pressed the last piece of Scott's watch into the device and was relieved when the humming of the device coming back online, the lighting of the machinery and the sudden tension in the cables made the release her breath all the more worth while.

"That's it, lets tear those buildings down!" She beamed with a smile watching as Scott beamed her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen him give her.

"F.A.B" Scott laughed as he suddenly reversed the thrusters and could feel the tension in the cables as the houses collapsed away from the survivors who were moved into the belly of Thunderbird 2 and disappeared from sight as the MOLE arrived back at the surface having completed its job and Thunderbird 2 locked onto its signature and with the improved beaming technology that both her and her uncle had been working on it was transported onto Thunderbird 2.

"We're all done here boys, lets bring em home!" Jeff Tracy said with a huge smile and Scott and Poppy looked over at each other with a large smile.

"F.A.B" The pair of them said in unison before Scott grasped hold of her hand and the pair of them followed Thunderbird 2 home.

**The whole School was cheering as they watched the rest of the cliff fall into the ocean just as the ships were leaving, the earthquake sorted and the people saved as the Thunderbirds moved back away from the scene and towards the hospital. Alan was smiling down at Fermat who was cheering with them. **

"**Ooh I wish I could be a Thunderbird one day… thunderturd!" One of the boys in Alan's class retorted nastily as both Fermat and Alan turned around to face him. **

"**Oh that's a good one diaper boy!" Alan responded just for everyone to laugh around him, the boy glaring at him before the headmaster screaming out Alan's surname silenced the whole room. He snapped his head in the direction of the yell and prepared for the worst until he moved aside and noticed Lady Penelope, dressed in pink was walking towards him and Fermat with a large smile on her features. **

"**Hello Boys" She smiled as she came to a stand still as Alan and Fermat came to stand in front of her with smiles of welcome "Alan darling, I bring apologises from your Brother and sister in law that they are unable to fetch you so they asked if I could pick you up and bring you home" **

"**Sure beats the boss"**

"**Defiantly" He beamed just for her to smile at the pair of them, took them into her bright pink car, watching as the other boys looked on in awe before they were driven away from the school for spring break. **

**Lady Penelope, an under cover agent from England and good friend of Alan's father was reading the paper quite happily as they travelled and flew through the sky to Tracy Island. She was discussing the football scores, much to Parker's delight, talked about her favourite colour pink and finally about hem lines. Both Alan and Fermat were not listening and were simply blown away as they looked out of the window. They must have been travelling for about an hour before Parker pulled them from their thoughts. **

"**Pardon me M'lady approaching Tracy Island" Parker said from his seat as he spoke over his shoulder "And radar indicates we have some company" Parker said again with his cockney accent as he looked out of his window as the sound of larger engines sounded around him. **

**Alan looked to his left and noticed Thunderbird 1 was coming up closely next to them, a large smile engulfed his face as he noticed his brother and wife in the cockpit of the plane and brought up his thumb to signal to them. **

**He watched as Scott noticed him, his blonde hair still styled as he sat in his chair and harness and gave him a large smile and brought up his hand to wave at him. Poppy on the other hand was still working at the console but she took a brief look to look at her husband and then gave Alan a very fond smile and winked at him. **

**Compared to his other brothers Scott was the only one to find someone to fall in love with and eventually marry and Alan knew that information weighed down heavily on the others shoulders. But when Alan found out they were bringing a woman to the island after a mission he felt a little on edge never having had someone like Poppy living with them. But looking at her now, watching as she made his brother completely happy he knew that she was completely and wholeheartedly a member of his family and he was over the moon about it. She was one of the only people who understood how much he wanted to be a thunderbird and she provided him with comforts that his father and brothers could not give him. She had become the mother, he never knew he had missed. **

**He snapped his head to the other side as Thunderbird 2 shuddered into view and Alan smiled at his father who looked at him lovingly and then gave him a salute as they forced their ships forward. **

**Scott looked over at Poppy who looked at him, her heart shuddering in her chest at the prospect of seeing Alan again and spending some time with him and she could see her husband planning something. He suddenly gave some fancy piloting as he ducked under Thunderbird 2 and then over the top before thrusting the plane onward and towards their home on Tracy Island. **

**Alan beamed at his brothers driving and watched as Lady Penelope smiled and collapsed back into her chair as she and her crew continued onwards to Tracy Island. **


	4. Chapter 4

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Suttling

Scott had held out his hand to Poppy as he helped her out of her chair in Thunderbird One and as the pair of them made their way to get changed. When they finished changing Scott smiled at Poppy who was wearing a simple white strappy t-shirt with his shirt over the top of that, a pair of shorts and as usual bare feet. Scott knew she never liked wearing shoes. Poppy leant up to give him a kiss before she pressed her arms around his middle and they made their way down the halls and into the kitchen area where dinner was almost ready.

Scott was tussling with his brothers almost as soon as they had made it into the room and she quickly got out of the room and headed towards the bar where she made both herself and Scott a glass of punch.

"Great work with those cables today Poppy" The voice of Jeff Tracy sounded as she felt his warm hand pressed to the middle of her shoulder blades "Very risky with Thunderbird 1 in flight" He praised again and she beamed up at him, looking at this man more like a father figure than her father-in-law

"Thanks Jeff, I have my uses" She joked and watched as Jeff laughed along with her and they fell into comfortable conversation as they watched his sons tussle and mess around. However they were pulled from their thoughts and conversation when they saw two very special people walk into the room and both Jeff and her Uncle jumped towards their sons they hadn't seen in months. Alan wrapped his arms around his dad before his brothers got hold of him. Alan's eyes then drifted to Poppy who was beaming over at him before the pair walked over to each other and gripped each other tightly. Alan was already about the same height at her. Scott then came over to Poppy who handed him his glass before they all settled down for dinner.

Poppy was sitting quite happily next to her husband as she dug into her dinner as Jeff came to sit opposite her. Scott emphasising everything in his story, as he described everything in Thunderbird 1.

"Both me and Poppy are getting readings of the wind of 60 notches which were blowing right up our tails" Scott said with a smile, his necklace shining from his half buttoned up shirt as he raised his eyebrows at his brothers who were smiling at him.

"No kidding" Gordon smiled which caused everyone to smile around the table.

"And then suddenly everything changes, Poppy is going mental next to me, her hands moving so quickly that I know something's wrong. Before we knew what was going on the ships sparking behind us and she was so incredible when she fixed the systems while we were in flight" Scott praised as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she looked down embarrassingly with all the attention and happiness he was giving her, Brains looking at her with pride in his eyes at the thought of it

"Don't be silly, must have done something completely different!" Gordon stated, which just caused her to look down at her arm where the dotted burn marks were littered on her hand. Her face dropped at that and Alan simply looked at her as she moved her hand to hide the wounds. Scott just squeezed her knee as she continued to eat. But when she looked up Alan seemed to be getting upset and pressed his napkin to his leg.

"You know what, I'm not really that hungry" he muttered and excused himself from the table and everyone turned to look at him. Jeff looked like he was going to go after him but Poppy waved him away, her own hurt still pressed to her heart at the comment Gordon had said to her.

"It's alright, I know what he's thinking," She said with a very weak smile as she tried to hint just why she didn't want to be sitting at the table. Scott looked up at her, understanding her pain and leant into her kiss that she pressed to his head and watched as she called after Alan to talk to him. Scott looked over at his father who was looking at him before they looked back at the pair who was now sitting with their legs hanging in the pool.

"_Kyrano have you seen Lady P?" Jeff Tracy voiced when he looked at the man who was attending to the garden. _

"_Looking down at the beach!" He replied happily and watched as Jeff smiled down at him and headed over to Lady P who had the wind blowing in her hair. When he reached her he watched as she looked up at him with a smile on her features and then back down to what she was looking at. _

_Scott and Poppy were walking down the beach with the clear blue ocean water running around their feet. Poppy was smiling at something that Scott had said as her tanned skin glowed in the sun, her hair blowing in the wind as Scott had his arms around her shoulder and hers was around his waist. Jeff noticed just how happy Scott looked with that woman in his arms. _

"_Beautiful isn't it" Penelope smiled as she looked down at the young couple. _

"_She worked exceptionally hard today… it's a shame no one understands just how hard she works to feel accepted" Jeff voiced again as he watched Scott press a kiss to her lips. _

"_But Scott doesn't see it which is the most important thing" She replied again. _

"_I've never seen him happier. Poppy has brought out everything special about that boy. I knew those suspicious thoughts I was having when the dilemma of inviting her to stay here were pathetic. She lives and breathes this place. Her work with the Thunderbirds has made her a better person, has made our machines better and she has given Scott something to live for, something to strive for, something to protect. I just wish I could give the other boys that," Jeff explained as he told his closest friend everything he had noticed with the change in Scott. _

"_I'm sure everything will work out eventually. After all you will want to keep the Thunderbirds in the family. They are going to have to start their own families some time" Penelope smiled just for her to get a phone call and she excused herself and left Jeff alone with the thoughts Lady Penelope had just given him. _

Scott couldn't have been happier than he was at the precise moment when he had Poppy in his arms as they took in the heat of the sun, the sea washing over their feet as they enjoy the company of just the pair of them.

"Oh here, forgot to give this back to you after I finished tinkering with it" She said with a smile as she held out his thick silver wedding band.

"And here I was thinking you were trying to tell me something" Scott replied with a cheeky smile, which caused Poppy to smile as she pressed the cool metal back to his fourth finger on his left hand; smiling as the pair of them finally had their wedding rings back on. "Now, are you ok?" He asked her with a serious tone as they continued to walk down the beach. "I know your trying to hide it but Gordon's remark hit you harder than your letting on"

"It's nothing really…. Well I mean it is…. Its just…" She tried to say, getting nervous as she tried to open up to him, cursing herself inwardly that her stutter would appear now when she needed her words more than ever "Sorry, damn stutter" She said trying to lighten the mood a little as she watched Scott smile at her encouragingly, taking everything about her and committing it to memory even her faults like her stutter which crept up very rarely now. He could still remember the first meeting she had with his Father, she sounded just like Brains…. If not worse.

"You know I cant lie to you but Gordon's remark hit me like a ton of bricks and even after 5 years of working, of proving myself over and over I still cannot live up to the actions that I'm doing. When you asked me not to fix the ship in flight you panicked, and I know that was because you were just protecting me from something dangerous and it meant a lot to me for you to think like that, but if you or Virgil or if even your father would do something like that you would be raised up like a hero. But with me, they just think you made it up, that how the hell could I possibly do something like that and I'm trying to get over the fact that I may never get that reception from your brothers. Your father keeps reminded me that I wouldn't be a Thunderbird if I hadn't proved it, but why do I have to keep proving it?"

"Gordon and the others still can't fully understand just what you do on missions because they very rarely see it. You're always in Thunderbird 1, which is where I want you to be. But you have to understand, ever since International Rescue has been around It had always been us, the brothers who would fly the machines, and now with you, dare I say it the newest member of our family, its just going to take a little more time for them to see that your not going to just run away, that the love the pair of us share; really is the real deal and I want you with me on our rescue missions, that I want you to help me save people. And sooner or later its going to be you who will have to save one of us, and I bet you, when that time comes they will understand just what it is you bring to the Thunderbirds" Scott said with a passion and understanding that took Poppy's breath away. She turned her body towards his, his shirt blowing in the wind, showing her his bare and sculptured chest as she smiled up at him, the pair of them having stopped moving and were now looking at each other whole heartedly.

Poppy moved her arms so they were wrapping around Scott's neck reaching up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. When they parted his electric blue eyes were twinkling down at her as he rested his forehead against hers. Scott moved down to her once again and pressed his lips to her bottom lip again as he tightened his grip on her waist. Their lips had suddenly started to chap each others, clasping at the other as their need for each other gripped each other feverishly and he felt his arms lift her off the ground as he wanted her closer to him, but as he tried to regain his footing he lost his balance and the pair of them thundered to the sand of the beach. Their laughs shining throughout the island as Poppy lay on top of him, her hair hanging over her shoulder as she looked down at him with a smile, his hands pressed firmly to her waist before she lowered her torso and face and was kissing him lovingly once again and they abandoned the world for the evening as they enjoyed this very rare intimate moment between the two of them.

Scott could feel the gentle breeze blowing through the door of the room he shared with Poppy and a lazy smile wafted to his face as he flickered open his eyes as the thoughts from last night came to his mind. As he opened his eyes his smile got even bigger when he noticed the beautiful woman in front of his was still sound asleep facing him, his arm still lying delicately on her side as he cuddled her. He lifted his arm and delicately moved the hair from her face and flicked the hair around her ear and then stroked the back of his hand lovingly across her cheek and his heart exploded with love when he watched her move into his touch her own smile falling onto her lips.

"Good Morning" She breathed as she sucked in a lungful of air and stretched, her eyes still closed before they flickered open when she knew she would be looking at Scott. She smiled at him as she laid on her side, watching as the sunlight reflected from his eyes, her beautiful Scott. She touched his face, fingers brushing against stubble. Even after 2 years of marriage it still astonished her that she shared a bed with this man. A smile falling onto her lips as she continued to study the ridges and bone shapes of his face.

"I'm guessing with the glow around you that you slept peacefully," Scott said with a smile as he scooted over to her, his arms wrapping around her again so she had pressed her hand to his bare chest and she could do nothing but smile as she could see nothing but him

"Much better thank you" She said, as she leant over and pressed her lips to his the pair of them smiling in the process.

"Well then, you will be very much awake for this then" He said cheekily before he flipped Poppy onto her back, his arms holding up his torso careful not to crush her before his lips were crushed to hers again.

Scott had emerged from his room later that morning than he normally did and headed into the kitchen for a mug of coffee and much to the amusement of his brothers he realised he had failed to make breakfast which was a big deal for the Tracy brothers.

"Late night Scott?" Gordon smiled

"Or an interesting Morning" Virgil joked around as he nudged his brother in the shoulder and he could do nothing but smile at his brothers immaturity as he pressed his mug to his lips and took a gulp of coffee and watching as Alan sheepishly looked away at the obviously personal conversation and insinuation they were having.

"Have any of you seen Poppy?" Scott questioned them which just caused Virgil and Gordon to smile at him again.

"Oh, you should know" Gordon exploded which just caused the pair to burst into laughter. Gordon winked causing Scott too roll his eyes and stride from the room in search of his wife.

Scott Tracy was wondering the halls of his house for at least half and hour trying to find Poppy. He eventually gave up and headed towards his Father's office to gain help from the camera's to aid his search. When he reached he knocked politely on the door and watched as his Father swung around in his chair and waved him in.

"Ah Scott, didn't see you at breakfast so I'm guessing you were otherwise detained" Jeff said with a knowledgeable wink which caused Scott's embarrassment to grow if his father also knew about his excursions he had with his Wife

"Something like that" Scott said with a smile "I was also trying to find Poppy, any idea where she is?"

"Where do you think?" He said with a smile before he repositioned the computer screen which was showing both her's and her uncles lab and the sleek old 1960's ford mustang was shining under the camera with Poppy sticking out from underneath it. "That is going to be one good looking car when it is finished" His father admired which just caused Scott to laugh before he thanked his father and then headed down to the lab.

"Uncle is there any chance you could hand me that spanner?" Poppy asked as she hung deeper and deeper into the bonnet of her old car.

"yeee….yee… Sure" Brains said to her with a smile and walked over to her with the piece of equipment she had asked for. "The modifications yo…yo… made to the things Mr Tracy asked for have worked we…we…we…. Swimmingly" Brains stammered which caused Poppy to smile at him

"Come off it, you helped don't give me all the credit" She smiled as she fell further into the car again as the pair of them fell into conversation, like only family would. However they were pulled from it when they heard the elevator doors to spring open and Scott walked into the room, his flip flops echoing around the room, while Poppy's bare feet where hanging off the floor. Scott smiled at Brains who seemed to be other wise preoccupied walking from the room as a task engulfed him and Scott could not help but smile as he looked at Poppy.

"You know, if you lean in any closer you might find Narnia in there" Scott joked which caused Poppy to snap her head up to meet the voice with surprise and gave him a large smile.

"To late, I've already found Mr Tumbness, I said you said hello" She replied with a laugh as she reached for the cloth and wiped her greasy hands as she leant forward and gave him a kiss.

"Grandmother was looking for you earlier, seems she wanted to talk to you. But as soon as I found out you were working on the car I knew your mind must have been elsewhere. You only ever work on it when you have a lot on your mind" Scott explained "Still about what you told me on the beach" She simply nodded with a small smile

"It seems I'm not the only Tracy that feels a little left out" She said gently and watched as Scott's features moved into one of understanding

"Alan"

"He's desperate to prove himself so he can be part of the Thunderbirds. He hates the fact that it's the main discussion at the table and he can't be involved. He wants to do what we do, but School is holding him back"

"You know you help him a lot more than anyone of us do right"

"I know what he's going through and unlike him I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. With both my parents dead I didn't have that guidance. Here Alan has a large family but with the importance of International Rescue whenever he wants to talk to someone something crops up. He just needs someone to hold him up sometimes." But the pair of them were taken from their thoughts when the sound of Jeff Tracy was calling them to his office along with the rest of the Thunderbirds.


	5. Chapter 5

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Suttling

When both Poppy and Scott arrived at Jeff's office, the rest of his sons and family were already standing there and waiting for them. Brain's himself was sitting at the desk that was moving as the command centre came into view.

"Ah, there you are, looks like we're all here" Jeff Tracy sounded it echoed around the eerily silent oom and caused everyone to look around at each other at the prospect of another mission, while Poppy simply crossed her arms over her chest as she leant against the desk side next to her husband as they shared a look towards each other.

"Where are we going this time Dad?" Virgil asked and smiled over at his father who turned to look at him

"It's not a mission Virgil, we're helping an old friend" Jeff started "I received a phone call from an old friend from the Air-force. It seems he has asked for our help, some sort of moving job that needs to be done."

"But what happens if a situation forms? Is he willing for us to just fly away?" Scott voiced with a frown on his features as he spoke to his father, his own features showing a frown of confusion as he spoke. But as Poppy looked around at the debriefing something in her heart and gut was causing her to be cautious, to be wary about what Jeff was saying as something refused to sit right with her.

"That's why we're only taking Thunderbird 3. The work we will be doing is the simple heavy lifting and transportation of certain classified equipment. Thunderbird 3 is the second fastest ship we have, so if there is a problem Poppy will be able to fly in Thunderbird 1 and be the first one on the scene and access the situation and wait for us to get there to give you a hand." Jeff explained as he turned his attention to Poppy who had suddenly removed her hands from her chest and was now looking at her father in-law-with her mouth hanging open.

"You're not seriously giving Poppy this task are you? You know how hard it is to drive Thunderbird 1 with Scott being the only one who can" Gordon sounded again at the sheer shock of the confession of what his father was saying.

"She has been part of the Thunderbirds for 5 years now, she has provided us with enough evidence that she can cope with this responsibility if it was to arise and she trumps your ability for flying if she can fly One by herself" Jeff argued, which suddenly made Gordon shriek back against the wall. Scott had grasped hold of her hand as she tried to understand just what his father was saying as she herself got over the shock of the responsibilities she was being given and she knew she was going to try her damned hardest not to mess this up.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me then" Poppy breathed as she looked over at her uncle who was smiling at her, providing her with the comfort that she needed. She felt Scott lean down and press a kiss to her head before she felt him whispering into her ear

"You show Gordon what you can do" He said, with a smile which caused her own smile to engulf her features.

"The only reason you're giving her this job is because Thunderbird 3 cannot hold all of us. There is a limited space" Gordon chimed again, his anger at his father showing at the brutality of his words as he spoke causing Poppy to look down at her hands again.

"Leave her alone Gordon, she is just as qualified as anyone of us!" Scott shouted at his brother and he had to try and reel in his anger at his brother as he showed no respect to Poppy. Gordon just looked away from his brother, understanding his older brother was trying to make a point.

"Scott is right, each and every one of you have the ability to perform admirably under this situation but now its Poppy's turn." Jeff defended as he glared at his son. "Now, suit up and get ready to move out" He stated before he gave Poppy some more words of comfort and praise and made his own way towards the Silo. Scott readjusted his position and drew Poppy closer to his chest as she wrapped her own arms around him; his comforting scent lifting to her nose soothing the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of being parted for a long period of time.

"You will be ok, won't you?" He said into her hair, his chin resting on the top of her head as the pair embraced.

"I should say the same to you" Poppy whispered so none of his family could hear her as she pulled away from him, their arms still wrapped around each other "Something doesn't feel right and I want you back safely" She whispered again, just for them to look over at Jeff who had called his son to hurry.

"I'll be back" he assured, leaning down and leaving a kiss on her lips as the pair separated, their hands falling back to their sides as they looked at each other going their separate ways.

"You better" She implored and watched as their pictures slide down and they headed towards Thunderbird 3 leaving Poppy and Brains behind the control desk and watched as the Tracy's, her family prepared to fly Thunderbird 3 to the facility Jeff's friend had given them the co-ordinates too.

Monitors were flashing, desks were swivelling as the island prepared for the launch. Poppy could see and hear Jeff Tracy preparing Thunderbird 3 as the island started its departure. Poppy could hear Brain's talking over the comm. Link, hearing him commanding his friends and the voice of Scott ringing out at the clarification of an order. Poppy was looking over her uncle's shoulder and looking at the readings on the TV screens as Thunderbird three started rising into the sky.

"Mr Tracy, ease up on the Thrusters or you will burn up" Poppy voiced over the comm. link and watched as Jeff looked up at the camera towards the vision of both Brains and Poppy. Scott raised his arm with a frown as he looked at the readings.

"How could she possibly know that?" Gordon breathed again with a frown as he took a brief look behind him to Scott.

"Because the damn information is right in front of you, you idiot!" Poppy snapped, finally having had enough of his doubts and angry jibs at her abilities of a Thunderbird.

"She's right Dad, hang back a little" Scott informed as he flicked switches

"Right"

"I told you one of these days she would snap at you" Scott said with a smile down to Gordon with a large smile on his features as he understood just what his wife had done and put his brother in his place.

"Well, we're off, keep in radio contact and we will let you know when we're heading back" Jeff sounded just for Brain's to nod his head and sign off while Poppy kept her eyes fixed to Scott who was busy at his controls.

_The Tracy's arrived at their destination two and a half hours after they took off. They had kept in constant radio chatter with Tracy Island with Poppy and Brains reassuring them there were no reports from Thunderbird 5 about any dangers. They started the landing cycle and watched as the Air force welcomed them to land as they walked from the base that the Thunderbirds were helping to move. _

_Scott's mind became suspicious when he looked at all the officers standing around in their uniform. For a mission that required heavy lifting why were they in uniform? Maybe Poppy was right maybe something was wrong. Scott looked towards his brother Virgil as if the pair of them had shared the same thought as Scott readjusted his collar that was digging into his neck as he looked towards his father who was smiling at the man who was walking from the base entrance and blocking their view. _

"_Nathan! It's good to see you again!" Scott noticed his father chiming happily as he clasped the other man's hand in greeting._

"_Jeff, it's been too long" he replied with a smile. But suddenly Scott was taken by surprise as Gordon grasped his shoulders as the pair of them recognised Nathan's voice and also made the boys look around at the airmen who were beginning to move in on them. _

"_Dad..." Scott voiced as he moved forward trying to get his attention to the changing situation. He pressed his hand to his father's shoulder and caused his father too move aside to show him and his family the man who had haunted his dreams. "You!" _

"_You know him?" Jeff swiftly stated to his son, a look of confusion shining on his face and in his eyes as he looked at the distraught look on his second eldest son's features. _

"_You bet your arse I do! This is the man who held a knife to Poppy's throat!" Scott almost yelled, trying to reel in the anger as his father prevented his son from lunging at the man he thought to be his friend. _

"_Is this true?" Jeff asked, masking the betrayal of his eldest friend at the thought of him threatening the woman who was part of his family. _

"_Ah, you brought Miss Hackenbacker or is it Mrs Tracy into this conversation a little too soon for my liking" Nathan said with a evil smile as Jeff had to keep his arm around his son to stop him from doing something he would regret. _

"_If you hurt her, I promise you- I will find you..." Scott snarled as everything that Scott was, as everything he believed in was shadowed at the overwhelming need to protect his wife was taking over the rational thoughts his father knew he had. _

"_Oh I count on it Mr Tracy, but I'm very sorry about this Jeff but I knew you would leave her behind and so now I will use you and your family as leverage to call her here to me now. After all we have some unfinished business" Nathan said, with a smile as he took steps towards- the fuming frame of Scott but before any one of them could react the people under Nathan's command barrelled into the Tracy family and overwhelmed them within minutes. _

Poppy had been on her way to see how Alan was getting along when she heard Brains calling for her. She dropped everything she was doing and she shuddered towards Jeff's office which had become the control centre. Her bare feet slapped the wooden floor as her echo's sounded her entrance as she flung her body to Brain's back.

"What is it?"

"Thunderbird 3 come in? Mr Tracy respond?" Brains voiced as he pressed hold of the button to talk to her family.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked at the screens that were showing vast amounts of interference.

"We lost communication about 2 minutes ago, the screens are starting to become unresponsive and the intruder alert alarm has just sounded"

"Scott? Scott can you hear me?" Poppy started as the situation started settling in her heart. "Come on Scott, Thunderbird 3 this is Tracy Island please respond?" Poppy sounded again but was just greeted with the sound of static. That when the pair of them noticed the men gaining on the island. She looked down at Brains who was looking up at her and thinking about what she could do. She looked down at Brains and she looked down at him sadly when a plan sprung to mind.

"Brains, I have a plan but you're not going to like it" She voiced to him and watched as the colour ran from her Uncle's features but nodded her to go ahead. "I need you to stay here with Fermat, the pair of you will then be able to hold them off, to be a distraction when I hide Tin Tin and her family with Grandma, Alan will come with me when I fly to Lady P to try and get hold of Scott and Jeff" Poppy explained as she bolted from the room. "Oh and try to get hold of John to try and locate their signals." She yelled over her shoulder as she already fled the room and attempted to start her plan of action.

She found Fermat with Alan and her haste and the sound of alarms caused their unease to grow when she ordered Fermat to go to his father and Alan with her. She took his hand and they bolted towards Alan's grandmother and were relieved to find Kyrano and his family with them.

"Poppy, oh thank goodness your still here what's going on?" The old but very gentle and knowledgeable woman sounded. Poppy could do nothing but take her hand that she was offering as she walked over to her with a very comforting smile as she tried to calm her nerves at the whole situation.

"We're in a tad bit of trouble" She started as she led the woman out of the room and towards the tunnel that led to a safe house at the other end of the island. "We have lost communication with the others and the Island seems to have been taken out of our control. There are some men coming onto the Island now and I need you and the others to hide in safety while I take Alan to England with me to try and sort this out" Poppy explained quickly but efficiently, without her stutter as the others followed her

"Oh, if Gordon could only see how well you are handling this situation" She said with a smile "I can see why Scott married you" She replied cheekily again as Poppy imputed the numbers on the side to activate the door and the tunnel to the other side of the island

"Oh, of course you knew Gordon was being arrogant" Poppy said with a cheeky smile as she rolled her eyes, the old woman smiling at her knowingly.

"Look after her" Poppy stated, aiming her sentence ay Kyrano.

"We will"

"Now take care of yourself and Alan... you're going to need it" Her Grandmother-in-law stated as Poppy leant down and planted a kiss to her cheek as she made her way down the dark corridor and Poppy could do nothing more than drag Alan down into the Silo, commanded the doors of Thunderbird 1 to enter and her heart fell when she saw Brains and Fermat already being overwhelmed by men.

Poppy took hold of Alan's hand that was looking worriedly at the screen but she simply leant over, pressed a kiss to his cheek with encouragement before she initiated the launching sequence of Thunderbird one and the pair of them headed towards England.


	6. Chapter 6

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Suttling

Both Poppy and Alan, were silently driving Thunderbird 1 towards Lady Penelope's English mansion in Winchester. Poppy thought it was a little serene going back to her home country under such nasty circumstances. Her mind was constantly falling back to her husband and family who had vanished. She was thinking back to Brains and his son Fermat as they tried to mask International Rescue, as they put their lives on the line to give the two of them time to get into the Silo. But looking over at Alan now, watching as he helped her drive the most difficult Thunderbird they owned, watching as he flicked switches, as he took in readings the majestic ship was giving him she couldn't understand why his father was so stubborn about his taking part of the Thunderbirds.

Poppy knew the main reason was because Alan reminded his father a lot of his mother and he wanted to protect the only link he had of her. Poppy had seen pictures, had been told stories of Scott's mother and she seemed to be a remarkable woman, a woman who was very much like Scott's Grandmother who constantly tells her Lucille would have loved her. But, Poppy didn't even have her parents anymore. After a terrifying car accident left her orphaned by the age of 4 and she didn't have any memories of her parents. Her earliest memory was of Brains who had taken guardianship over her.

But Alan was struggling to prove himself to his father and his brothers. He was living underneath the roof of a house that was surrounded by rules that suffocated even her at points. With circumstances and discipline which stunted his ability to grow up and become the man she knew he could be. However, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, terrifying situations running through her mind that left her heart thundering in her chest as she refused to think about living a life without Scott.

"You've been extremely quiet" Alan voiced from the chair that Scott always occupied, his eyes boring into hers as if reading everything she was feeling

"I'm just worried" She stated with a weak smile as she continued to press her hand to the thrusters "I was very independent when I was little, but since being with you guys I understand what it is like to be in a family and now they are in trouble and I don't want to be left alone anymore!" She explained emotionally as she looked over at Alan and then down to the readings that they had just passed the cliffs of Dover.

"We will get them back! You just wait and see" Alan said encouragingly. It seemed surreal that he was the one comforting Poppy, when she thought it needed to be the other way around. However, they were pulled from their thoughts when John's voice sounded over the comm. of Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbird 1 this is Thunderbird 5 do you read me?"

"Thunderbird 5 this is Thunderbird 1, we read you John" Poppy exclaimed as she breathed out a sigh of relief as she took in the vision of Scott's older brother who was sitting at the control desk of Thunderbird 5 the satellite that monitors the whole planet.

"About time!" John expressed relief flooding into his own features as he took in the vision of Poppy and Alan "I lost all communication with Tracy Island along with Thunderbird 3 about 45 minutes ago. I thought it was the sensors, or communications was malfunctioning. I've got hold of you so what the hell is going on Poppy!"

"It's alright calm down John! Both me and Alan our on our way to Lady Penelope and there we will come up with a plan of attack. It may be better for you to take that emergency shuttle and rondeveou with us; I think we need all the help we can get"

"Right, still no luck contacting Scott?"

"No, I call and I radio and just receive static noise"

"Not like him, he always answers when you call"

"Sounds like I have him wrapped around my little finger" Poppy joked with a half smile forming her face as she tried to get past the depressing situation they had found themselves and was welcomed with smiles from Alan and John.

"Well... you kinda do" Alan said sheepishly which caused both her and John to laugh at his innocent face of confusion and embarrassment. Poppy could do nothing but give Alan a fond smile as she took hold of his hand.

"Where are you at the moment?" John asked with a frown, pressing switched on the console in front of him as he tried to localise the positioning of Thunderbird 1 and so he could also figure out where to land the shuttle. Poppy could do nothing but look up at the man who had been one of the first to accept her into the family. He had a very kind heart and provided her comfort when the others were unaware of her turmoil. She had struggled to make Jeff Tracy see what she could provide to International rescue even after Brains and Scott had shown him what she had been doing. She had been the one to come up with the idea of the MOLE, she had designed it, she had built it and she was the one who had test run its ability and it has become a huge piece of equipment used in certain rescue missions.

But John had fought with her for acceptance, he had provided her with the friendship she needed, he had stood next to her even when the others failed to. He had been the one to help her thought arguments with Scott and she looked at him as more of a brother than any other members of her new family. She smiled at him again as she noticed him looking at her gently and with love.

"I'll get to Winchester as soon as I can" John replied which caused Poppy to smile at him and signed off as she stated they had arrived and they were beginning their descent.

Poppy ordered Alan who followed her commands down to the marker and she praised him highly as she felt the tires of Thunderbird 1 bounce against the cobbled path that led up towards Lady Penelope. She noticed Parker shining his car almost immediately called for Lady P as he prepared himself for the departure for who ever had driven Thunderbird 1 without any official mission.

The pair of them was greeted by both Lady Penelope and Parker as they moved from their seat in Thunderbird 1, Poppy having her uniform on while Alan was wearing what he had when Poppy had grabbed him.

"Poppy, Alan, well isn't this a nice surprise" Lady P said with a smile as she pressed herself onto Poppy with an embrace as she made Poppy consciously aware of how well groomed and presentable she was with her straightened blonde hair and made up face as well as her pressed pink dress. Poppy removed herself sheepishly at her unruly long brown hair that was tied up messily, her pale and gaunt features showing the stress and weariness of her mission was starting to take its toll on her.

"I wish it could be under better circumstances" She replied to Penelope's statement and she watched as understanding started to cloud her features.

"Is Mister Scott Tracy not with you Ma'am?" Parker asked in questioned watching as Poppy's sadness took over her features briefly before she masked her pain quickly and smiled a forced smile over at the pair.

"I think it may be best if we moved inside the house to talk"

"Quite right" Lady Penelope said with a smile as her accent reminded Alan of Poppy's forgetting that she was now visiting her own country once again.

Poppy couldn't understand just what she was seeing when she walked into the very VERY pink mansion. Everything her eyes could see was pink, the walls, the chairs, the floor, everything was pink and Poppy was terrified. She never had been one to be the girl, always wanting to live in jeans or t-shirts and never ever would she find herself wearing pink! But as she walked into pink lounge, debriefing both her and Parker was interesting as the pair of them kept trying to butt in. She explained the communication blackout, the fact they had gone to help an old friend of Jeff before the intruder alarm had started ringing.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Lady P asked after Alan and Poppy had explained everything that had happened.

"John will be taking the emergency shuttle and meeting us here before we do anything. But, whoever are holding the Tracy's have a great understanding on the Thunderbirds and our machinery. So much so that they have blocked my transmitter that gives off a signal to locate them." Poppy explained as she pressed her hand to the necklace that held both her wedding ring and engagement that had been Scott's mother so they were close but she could not damage them.

"Well we will think of something" Lady Penelope said with a smile of reassurance before she looked towards Parker who was looking at Poppy as she spoke "Parker, maybe you should fetch us some tea" She voiced again and walked from the room leaving Poppy to collapse in a neighbouring chair as everything landed on her heart.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there fiddling with the rings around her neck, looking at the engraving Scott had asked for just made her thoughts to turn dark. What if whoever had taken her family killed them. What if she had to live a life without Scott, without the people who had accepted her? Would she continue with International rescue or would all of the memories, all the pain of their departure drive her mad with emotion that she would be unable to stay. Unable to live on the island that she had recognised as home. But, if she did would she be able to stay in the same rooms she had been in with Scott? Would she be able to live in the same house that she had shared with him and would the memories pain her to much because she knew she would miss him too much. She knew she would be unable to live there because a life without Scott would be a life not worth living.

She had no idea her heart was causing her heart to cry out and the tears to fledge until she felt the dripping onto her uniform. She shook herself abruptly out of her reprieve and curses herself for her moment of weakness and brushed the tears from her eyes in the process. She sniffed and got to her feet to pour herself a mug of tea, having no idea how long it had been sitting there, having been unaware of Parker coming in. She had been just as unaware about how much she wanted, how much she loved and how much she now needed Scott and his family, because without them she would be just an empty shell.

Again, she was caught unawares of what was going on around her when she felt someone pressing their hand to her shoulder and she could do nothing but sniff as she turned around to see John was smiling at her gently.

"John?" She breathed before she collapsed into his arms as she gained all the comfort she needed at the time, knowing she would only be able to relax when she was in Scott's arms once again.

"Hey Poppy, it's been too long" he gently which caused Poppy to smile as the pair of them sat together on the sofa facing each other. John asked her the same questions, the same ones as Lady Penelope and she answered them. She knew John could see right through her, he was another person who she could hide very little from as both John and Scott had the most remarkable ability to read right through people.

"You're worried about him aren't you" John stated as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I never thought I would be one of those women to fuss over with worry about their husband" Poppy started "To be honest, I never through I would be the woman to get married at all. I also know that he goes into dangerous situations almost every day but I'm always there with him. Now, that the pair of us our separated I'm worrying more than ever"

"You have every right to be apprehensive, Scott has been there for you in the most dangerous times of your life and now that the pair of you are once again in a dangerous situation which is hitting the pair of you where it matters most you just want each other safe" John reassured which caused the pair of them to smile at each other before something crossed over Poppy's features that made John frown at her "Poppy? What have you just thought of?

"That's it!" Poppy exclaimed as she re-grabbed John's shoulder and hand "I know how to get in contact with Scott" Poppy shouted again, grabbing hold of the rings around her neck as she scrambled to her feet and yelled for Lady Penelope "Lady P! I need to use your TV!"


	7. Chapter 7

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Singingfrogs

_Too say Jeff Tracy wasn't angry was an understatement. He had spent the last 5 hours or so seething with anger, pacing forwards and backwards, wearing a hole in the floor as he took his oldest friends betrayal to heart. Virgil had taken a cautious glance towards Scott who was sitting on the floor with his back resting against the worn out sofa chair that was in the room which was holding Gordon's body. Scott returned his brothers glance and the pair of them had finally managed to calm their father down. _

_The room they had been shoved in was small with only a single bed, a sofa, a tiny room that held the toilet and a single table that held no entertainment for the family, the grey walls adding to their glum mood. Two guards were pressed outside of their door with a card locked door that Poppy used in her old lab. Scott's heart was heavy. Having seen Nathan again caused his heart and his mind to become edgy. He knew that Poppy wouldn't be too far behind them; desperate to get them back meant she could quite possibly be walking into a trap and he knew she would do anything to get them back. _

_Poppy had that kind of personality. As soon as something she cared about was threatened or taken from her she would fight until she had no breath left to get it back or to see it safe. She was very head strong, very stubborn and a little narrow minded at times and these traits put her into trouble- now that he knew he would be the one thing that would draw her back to Nathan. The man who had almost killed her, who had left her body scarred, left it constantly giving her problems such as the pain in her abdomen was trying to get her back, to use her against her family and the people she fought so desperately to protect. _

_However, Scott's hand was getting warmer and all four of them were pulled from their thoughts when they head a bleeping sound, like a watch hitting the hour mark. Jeff held a frown on his features at the sudden foreign sound that had lifted to all their ears and as the rest of the family frowned to discover whatever was making that sound. _

_Scott couldn't help but look at his family in confusion as they all turned their attention to him as he backed away a little at their unexpected interest in him. _

"_What?" _

"_The bleeping is coming from you Scott" Gordon informed with a small smile as Scott continued to look at him. _

"_Sound's like your watch" His father informed but looked at his own and his frown deepened when he realised it wasn't yet 5 O'clock. "But it's not the hour yet"_

"_Poppy destroyed my watch fixing Thunderbird 1 remember" _

"_Then what is making that sound?" Virgil asked just to be cut off when Scott flinched his hand back when his hand started burning and he pressed his hand to his wedding ring and everything made sense. He pulled the metal from his finger and pressed it to the table just for a projection to shine from the metal and an image of John, Alan and Poppy exploded onto the concrete wall. Virgil looked back to the door and noticed the Guards still had their backs to them meaning they were safe to talk. _

"_John? What the hell are you doing on Earth?" Jeff exploded when he took in the sight of his Eldest Son who was giving him a weak sheepish smile as he looked at his father. _

"_It was Poppy's idea. She was going to need all the help she could get in breaking you out" _

"_It's cause she couldn't handle the responsibility. I knew she wasn't ready" Gordon voiced as he glared right at Poppy who gave her own death glare towards Gordon. _

"_You better shut your mouth and listen to me. I'm not the one locked in a cage awaiting a rescue." She snapped, her anger and frustration finally being vented and unfortunately it was pointed and aimed right towards Gordon who had suddenly shrieked back at her vicious attack. _

"_How the hell is this working anyway?" Virgil asked as he tried to move the conversation along, Scott still staring intently on his wife who seemed to relax at the change in conversation before she looked back towards Scott who was smiling at her reassuringly and supportively. _

"_I managed to make some alterations to Scott's wedding ring. Both a locating device and a holographic projection was embedded into the metal when it was created along with microscopic camera's I have been working on. Whoever has taken you had extensive knowledge on the Thunderbirds and the homing beacon on Thunderbird 3 has been deactivated and so we were having trouble locating you" Poppy explained causing Scott's heart to swell at her brilliance. _

"_Why haven't you told us about this? If this is a new piece of Technology, that is working, it would be useful for it to become part of the uniform" Jeff stated as he looked at Poppy who just smiled sheepishly towards him._

"_I've not actually tested it. This is the first test and activation of the technology. I had to activate the rings in Lady Penelope's lounge before I could even contact you" _

"_What do you mean activate?" Scott questioned his curiosity getting the better of him. _

"_Ok, let me see if I can explain this" Poppy mumbled to herself causing John and Scott to smile a little as she lost herself in her mind "Lets say that the rings have been lined with a certain metal that only a handful of people know about and is excruciatingly hard to get hold of. But this metal has communicative properties, which is why I have intertwined it with the metal in Scott's ring. However, for this metal to be activated and for it to work it needs to be partnered with another metal, or bonded. I had to activate my wedding ring for it to call out to its partner, to the metal in Scott's ring. Reason it might have heated up a little as it received the information and the bonding information" Poppy explained, using her hands as she spoke to her family who were looking at her impressed. _

"_You're talking like they have human emotions," Jeff voiced which caused Poppy to nod her head in agreement. _

"_The metal that I explained is not really a metal it is more like a organic sort of substance. It's hard for me to explain which is why I said it was a metal" _

"_Have you got our position?" Gordon asked her then which caused her too look towards him before looking behind her at Alan who was busy typing away at the computer taken from Thunderbird 1. Scott noticed Alan nodding his head as he voiced where they were towards Poppy. _

"_Well, this makes things a little harder" John said suddenly "I've seen pictures from orbit of the Air-force base that they are keeping you in. It's guarded heavily and is located mainly underground." _

"_Any idea's why they wanted you?" Alan then voiced, being the first time he had spoken directly to his family who looked upon him a little surprised at his intelligent question. _

"_You're not going to like this Poppy" Scott said to her gently, which caused her shoulders to deflate a little._

"_It's him isn't it" She stated, "He's taken you to get to me" _

"_I had no idea Nathan was the one to kidnap you and almost kill you Poppy, if I had known I would never had accepted to help him" Jeff implored towards her, sending her an apology without words as he felt this knowledge weighing heavily on his heart. _

"_There is nothing to forgive Jeff. Before today I still had no idea what his name was. Now I know he is an officer in the US Air-Force who is obsessed with advanced technology. I'm guessing he's using you to get me to come to him and give him all my knowledge of engineering" _

"_And probably design some advanced weaponry so he could destroy all his enemies." Scott imputed sadly "I would guess he was some kind of rogue part of the military. I think very few politicians will know about this part of the Air-force." _

"_He also probably wants to tarnish the Thunderbird name. Use our machines to create havoc across the whole planet in revenge" Jeff voiced _

"_Why would he want that?" Virgil asked _

"_He has always been jealous about what I had achieved and created. After my huge break with NASA he seemed to become more reclusive and more aggressive towards me. I guess he never liked being second best" _

"_He's going to use the Thunderbirds to destroy his enemies and make it look like we are responsible," Scott informed just for him to look back up at his wife and brother who were looking down at her wrist. Her wrist covered with the tiny dots and welts from where she had been burned on the earlier mission yesterday. _

"_Well what are we going to do?" Scott asked just for the line to go dead. _

John could see Poppy cursing under her breath as she quickly stumbled to her feet to try and regain the link between her and her husband. Both Lady Penelope and Parker were looking at her sadly at the sudden desperation shining in the young woman's features at the prospect of loosing her husband. Poppy had gone behind the TV that had held the image of John's family only moments before. However, he knew it was pointless and when Poppy collapsed into the chair, clinging on to her side and wincing in the process he knew she was kicking herself inside that she wasn't good enough to get the connection again.

"Least, we tested the rings" Alan stated hopefully, trying to lighten the mood as he looked at Poppy who was wearily looking over at him with a smile.

"We also gained the location that the Tracy's are being held in" Penelope said as she turned her attention towards Poppy as John came to sit on the sofa next to her.

"So we need to come up with a plan. Its going to take us at least 4 hours to get over to the US in Thunderbird 1 which is going to cause some speculation as too why the Thunderbirds are at a site with no visible disaster" John inputted as he grasped her hand in comfort.

"The press are going to have a field day," She mumbled before she repositioned her ring around her neck to protect them.

"You also can't go as he wants you"

"You can't just expect me to stay behind! Scott's in there and I'm not going to just abandon him! He needs me and so do the rest of them. You need all the help you can get you know that!" Poppy suddenly shouted angrily as the group she was with pointed out that she couldn't go.

"And the fact that you have to prove yourself to Gordon means nothing to you?" John placed in the air again.

"This has nothing to do about Gordon. We have to rescue the others before a major disaster does crop up and the Thunderbirds are needed. It's time we rescued the rescuers and sitting around, debating who should go or not is wasting valuable time"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Parker the butler suggested.

Poppy was the one to have an idea. Again she was going to be using technology she had still not tested but carried it around just in case it could be. In her box that she was holding from the storage of Thunderbird 1 was a device that she had created, a device that allowed a complete physical duplication of any individual if the DNA had been processed; the DNA was only processed if someone was wearing another part of the device. It was a circular device that spiralled with blue and then silver outer materials that clung onto the red button in the middle that you pressed for the shifting of appearance to take effect.

She walked back into the pink mansion and into the sitting room to where the rest of her friends and family were sitting and then she pressed the box onto the surface as she tried to explain to them of her plan.

"How is Tracy Island?" Parker asked as she perched on the floor.

"I attempted communication again and came up with static. I'm guessing the communication black out is still around. I have no idea whether Brains and Fermat are all right. I'm sorry" Poppy voiced as she looked over at Alan who looked over at her sadly but flashed her a little smile knowing that Fermat and Brains were both her uncle and cousin.

"So what is in the box?" John asked her, pulling her from her thoughts as she turned away from Alan.

"I seem to have gotten into a habit of introducing the Thunderbirds to new and untested technology" Poppy stated with a little sarcasm and distress in her voice as she hated providing the technology not knowing if it would work or not. She lifted the lid of the box and smiled a little as she watched everyone lean closer towards her and her creation as they took in the device.

"What is it?" Alan asked her

"This device allows the complete physical alteration of the individual that is wearing this" Poppy explained as she held up another circular part of the technology; it held two pins on the bottom and then the head. It looked like a pin. "These two prongs are entered into anywhere of the body and the blood that is touching these pins is then processed by the head of the device and then the signal is sent to this part" She said as she pointed to the relevant parts.

"So we need to duplicate Poppy. I'm guessing you wear this part," John said as he pointed towards the pin "And then I wear this piece" He finished pointing towards the circular companion.

"We need to test it before we get our hopes up. This might not even work" Poppy explained with a little trepidation of the testing of another one of her creations.

"Well then, lets test it" Penelope suggested as she passed the device to Poppy who then walked up towards John and pressed it just under his uniform. She then took the other device and lifted it to just behind her ear, wincing at the pain as it was inserted into the back of her head. John looked down at his body and noticed that he was still looking like himself and then looked back up towards Poppy who smiled at him.

She took a few steps towards him, moved aside his tunic before pressing the red button. The next things that she saw along with the rest of them were remarkable. Johns image started shimmering and flickering before piece by piece he started to change. His shoes changed and his stocky legs slimmed down, his waist became narrower and his curves were more pronounced. Poppy lifted her eyes away from his chest and up to his features and beamed when she noticed she was looking at her reflection.

"Did it work?" John asked but stumbled a little as he spoke but someone else's voice came out of his lips.

"Damn right it did" Alan beamed as he walked over to John and then looked over at Poppy to see the remarkable accuracy of the technology she had created.

"Here" Poppy said with a gentle tone and smile. She led him over towards a mirror and the pair of them looked into it, staring admirably into their reflection.

"Now, this is different" John breathed as he leant closer towards the mirror, pressing his finger towards his cheek and then continued to study his new appearance, his hand exploding his hair or more like Poppy's hair and then down to where the scar on her neck shone as he spoke. He looked back towards Poppy, his eyes littering down towards her neck and then back to himself noticing the accuracy of his duplication.

"Hey! I can look at myself naked!" John beamed like a ten year old school boy as his eyes littered down Poppy's body, running his hand down his own figure that was showing the vision of Poppy.

"Don't even think about it Mr!" Poppy grinned firmly as she pointed a finger at him, the rest of the group laughing behind her and she couldn't help but giggle and the large smile forming on her lips as John continued to look at her with her eyes.

"Well then, I think we have our plan" John informed them as he turned back towards the group who were looking at him with their mouths hanging open. However, he suddenly winced and grabbed hold of his side just as Poppy received the same pain from her tummy.

"John? Are you ok? Please tell me there is no side effect," Poppy suddenly gasped as she took a step towards John or her duplicate and pressed her hands to his on her back as she looked at him fearfully.

"I'm alright, I just got a stabbing pain in my side" John voiced regaining his breath as he lifted his tunic showing the group the smooth skin of Poppy's stomach and the ghastly scar left on her abdomen. Poppy simply looked up at John's amazed features and lifted her own tunic showing the exact same scar.

"That is what Nathan gave me the last time I saw him" Poppy said to him sadly.

"And you still get stabbing pains from the wound?" John voiced in horror and his features didn't change when he watched Poppy nod towards him.

"I must have made the device highly specific if it can duplicate the same pain I am feeling. Its like the pair of the devices mimic the same bodily condition that the host is feeling" Poppy understood as she turned towards Lady Penelope and family.

"So if your cold and I'm wearing this I'll probably get cold too," John questioned just for Poppy to nod. "Well, before we do finally see any side effects of this thing, I reckon it might be best for us to think of a plan and get going"


	8. Chapter 8

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Singingfrogs

Poppy was emerging from Thunderbird 1's cockpit and down towards the base when she felt strong hands clinging onto her arms and dragging her out of the warm sunlight and into the shelter of the US Air-Force base and towards her boogie man. She was looking at empty spillway corridors, looking around at her surroundings as she tried to locate her family. Looking for possible ways of escape and hopefully the eventual arrest of Nathan.

The sound of her boots along with the airmen carrying her could be heard around the empty corridors as she was dragged deeper and deeper into the lair of Nathan. However, her arrival hadn't been as unnoticed as she would have wanted. Cameras were in every corner or wherever she looked. She knew that every movement she took, everything she did was being monitored and she looked towards the men who were clinging onto her as they opened a door and she was brought into a large circular room. Cages littering the sides, consoles of various readings greeted her as she looked forward, a clear, test room was also visible.

However, everything in her body ran cold when she could see Nathan waiting patiently for her arrival in the centre of the room. He had clasped his hands behind his back; his head raised as his eyes really studied her. The airmen snapped Poppy back so she was flung off her feet a little which caused her too stand still as Nathan approached her and began to stare closely in her eyes. The cocky grin that had been plastered to Nathan's face at the arrival of Poppy suddenly vanished from view.

"Who do you think your staring at?" He voiced towards the airman on Poppy's right

"Sir?"

"You do such a good impression on the video, but looking at you now" He admired as he took in a breath of admiration and Poppy watched as he smiled at her before he took a few steps away from Poppy and clicked his fingers. What Poppy saw made her heart shudder to a stop. Two airmen were dragging in a woman of about the same age as Scott. Her hands were tied behind her back, her mouth bound that prevented the screams from being heard. Her long copper hair was thick with life as it fell over her shoulders, her long side fringe falling over her forehead and into the rest of her hair, she really was beautiful, as she was forced to stand in front of Poppy. Her sky blue eyes looking at her with confusion shining in her eyes as she breathed heavily at the sight of the other woman standing in front of her.

"Sarah!" Poppy breathed and she cursed herself inwardly when she watched the frown of confusion invade Sarah's features and at the sudden snapping of Nathan's body caused Poppy to close her eyes as she could feel Nathan's gaze travelling all the way over her body.

"Do you really think I would plan an attack against the Thunderbirds, to gain a leading engineer and not know about all of the technology she has created, the ones she has tested or not. I mean, you look very attractive as a woman John, but it might be best if you send the real Poppy towards me" He voiced just for Sarah to snap her features towards Poppy or John at the mention of him being part of the Thunderbirds along with Poppy being a man.

When John refused to do anything, when he just stood there looking at the man he sighed heavily before landing a blow to John's stomach hoping Poppy couldn't feel that. John doubled over and dropped to his knees at the force of Nathan's blow. He cautiously and wearily lifted his head towards the man who had haunted Poppy for years looking down at him. He watched as Sarah continued to look down at him in confusion, fearful about how John could be a woman, and terrified about what he was about to do.

"Now, if you excuse me" Nathan said with a smile as he unzipped John's tunic down the side, bringing into view of the device Poppy had designed. He smiled at John who could do nothing but glare at him, watching as he pulled the device from his chest and smiled happily when he watched John morph back into his original body. Sarah's eyes widening in terror but then into relief as she took in the older and wearier body of the man she knew Ten years ago, she still loved him and he her.

Poppy cursed herself as she flung her comm. link away from her ear and flung her body from Lady Penelope's car. Alan watched as she started pacing, running a hand through her messy but long black hair as she racked her mind for ideas, assessing the situation they had now found themselves in.

"Maybe we can get in another way," Penelope voiced as she followed after Poppy's frantic body posture and expressions. "This isn't your fault Poppy, John knew what he was getting into when he volunteered to go in there"

"I know, but now it means we can't leave. They know we are here somewhere; they are going to be alerted of an attack which means whatever they were planning on doing is going to be accelerated. I fear that the Tracy's are in more danger now than ever," Poppy informed as she stopped and shuddered down next to Alan who was sitting on the side of the car. Alan looked over at Poppy and how stressed she seemed to be getting over the whole situation and pressed his hands over her. Her legs were shaking as she stared out into the distance lost in thought but with that single moment of human contact her body stopped moving and she looked down at Alan, his eyes were wide with worry about his family, tears shining in his eyes at the thought of loosing everyone he cared about and now he was terrified about what Nathan had planned and what he might do. Poppy gave him a very gentle smile and then squeezed his own hand as the pair of them was taken from their moments when Lady Penelope began talking to them.

"Poppy, you need to see him." She voiced just for Alan to protest "Alan dear, I know how much Poppy means to you, but maybe if Poppy goes into the compound, to act as a distraction, me, yourself and Parker can look around the base to try and locate your family. Maybe then Poppy can distract Nathan while we attempt to rescue your Father" Penelope pointed out. Poppy looked over at Alan and the pair of them nodded their heads as they agreed that that was their plan of attack.

"Let's do this" Poppy said with determination shining in her features as she pulled Alan into an embrace before they creeped closely to the undergrowth, making sure everyone was close before they bolted towards the walls of the base. Poppy looked over at Parker who had his back pressed to the wall as they came across a back door. She looked over at him as he looked towards her. She pressed her two fingers towards her eyes and then towards him, moving her arm left in the process signalling for him to look towards the left. He nodded his head before she flung the door open with Parker going in first before she followed.

No one was waiting for them. That's when Poppy's heart started thumping in her chest. This situation was feeling more and more like a trap as she thought whether the security was so little because they were being led right into Nathan's hands.

Lady Penelope frowned at her when she watched the young woman move her hands around her neck and pull out the ring that she had been given two years ago in the beautiful ceremony both her and Scott had organised for their wedding. She was a woman who was fighting for everything she believed in, a woman who needed to succeed or she would lose everything and right now Penelope could see the weight of the world was resting on this woman's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked as she took the rings from the young woman and then the device she was holding in her hands.

"Follow this and it will lead you directly towards whoever has Scott's ring." She whispered as she continued to look around at her surroundings, Parker and Alan taking a corner of each corridor just in case they became discovered.

"What if Scott's ring was taken from him?"

"Then you have been following the tracks of a wild goose but right now we have little choice. I have no idea how long I will have in distracting Nathan and this is your best lead we have in finding them. Now, I'm sorry but we've got to go" Poppy explained before she watched Penelope nod her head and asked Parker and Alan to follow her. Alan came over to Poppy and clasped his arms around her at the prospect of being sent into a dangerous situation and the pair of them hoped they would see each other again. When they pulled away Poppy gave Alan some encouraging words before she sent him on his way to find their family.

As soon as the others were out of sight she herself turned and walked in the opposite direction and headed to wherever John had been taken. She rounded corner after corner. She took in every nock and cranny of the corridors looking out for her family just as much as Alan as she tried to hide from the cameras that were everywhere. However, when she was getting deeper and deeper into the compound guard duty was getting heavier. She rounded a corner and had to suddenly snap her body back around the corner when she saw a pair of Guards walking down the corridor. She closed her eyes praying that they hadn't noticed her.

She waited for what felt like hours, her eyes firmly closed as her heart thundered in her chest at the prospect of being caught. She was a rescuer, a pilot of Thunderbird 1, a woman who rescued people from disasters such as fires, from earthquakes and even helped in hostage situations but she had never tried to break in to a military compound to rescue her family. She felt like someone from a movie or a written character in detective stories. She felt like someone completely different to who she normally was.

She took a cautious and brief look back around the corner and was relieved to find that the corridor was empty. She crept quickly down the long corridors and when she came to the cross roads she looked in the direction that guards had left and then took the conscious decision to go the opposite way, hoping not to meet anyone else until she found Nathan.

It felt like years before she came into contact with anyone else and this time she wasn't as lucky as to get an escape. She turned another corner and ran full out into two guards. They grabbed hold of her wrist and she panicked, she flung her wrist away before pulling it upwards for a smack in the face. A scream rang out through the empty corridor as she broken the guards nose, she lifted her leg towards the other guard who was gaining on her when the other was shrieking back. Her foot contacted with his stomach and the man grunted. She then gave the man a right hook and the force of the blow knocked him out and sent him spiralling to the floor. She then jumped and sprung her body around as she again felt her body contact with the guard who had a broken nose and he was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

When she looked upon what she had just done her heart was heavy with emotion as she thought about the pain she had inflicted on them. Her side twanged with pain as she exerted her body with energy she didn't have and she clung onto her side as she continued forward on her journey.

Alan was following Lady Penelope closely as they followed after Parker who was willing to fight anyone who got on top of them. They must have been following the bleep on the controller for more than half an hour, going down corridor after corridor. Searching room after room as they attempted to get back to his family. But before they had got there Penelope stopped them when she realised they were just to their left.

"Parker" She voiced as she pressed the back of her hand to his chest as he turned to face him: "They should be just at the end of the next corridor"

"Gottcha M'lady" Parker voiced just as he bravely took a step around the corridor. Alan could hear the Guards asking who he was and how he got in, and then he heard a fist fight. Punch after punch, the sound of grunting and then the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Parker prepared to fight for his friends.

When everything had gone silent they heard Parker calling from them and they ran down to meet him. Alan could see the face of his father shining through the door as Parker ducked towards the man of the guard who seemed to have the card for the door.

"Dad' Alan cried as he shoved his body against the door.

"Alan!" He heard his father cry and then he noticed his brothers moving behind him. Alan looked at Parker who had just gotten to his feet and was pulling the card through the lock of the door and he heard it bleep. As soon as the door had opened he shoved his body into his fathers at the relief of seeing him live and well.

"It's good to see you safe!" he mumbled into his father's embrace who was clinging onto him tightly as he stroked his hair.

"Not all of us, they took Scott about 45 minutes ago" Jeff voiced as he pulled away from his son and looked towards his friends "I'm guessing by the lack of Poppy she's gone to face Nathan"

"She was our distraction as we tried to get to you" Penelope voiced, as she answered Jeff's question- who was looking at her.

"What about John?"

"It seemed to work, but they have Sarah as a hostage, he gave the game away" Alan replied as he looked towards his father who was frowning at him in confusion.

"Sarah?"

"The medical student he dated but had to stop the relationship when you enrolled him into International Rescue" Virgil replied as he watched his father turning around to look at him as realisation flooded into his features.

"Wouldn't he have forgotten her by now?"

"Not when he see's how happy Scott is with Poppy. It just makes it harder for him" His son said as he shook his head.

"We do really need to find Poppy" Gordon informed "Maybe that way we will find Scott"

"Then how do we find them?" Lady Penelope asked as she took a step forwards.

"We head towards the centre of the base. We managed to nick direction from the guard" Virgil voiced just for everyone to nod their heads. Parker, Virgil and Alan having been ordered to prepare the planes to see if they were in working order while the others went to find their missing family members.

Poppy had cautiously walked through the compound until she came into a large open space in front of her. Her eyes were frantically searching everything she could as she drank in the surroundings around her. The room was bright as the light from the testing area shone and reflected from the white walls that she could see from the other room. The large 3-story room had its 3rd wall completely made of glass to get a better view of the test area.

In front of the windows she could see control systems that looked like something out of Star Trek, she could do nothing but frown as she moved into the brightly lit room, her shoes clanging against the floor. This is why she hated wearing shoes. Nevertheless, as she made her way deeper into the room other objects were coming into view. She had no idea what she was seeing until it was too late.

Inside golden cages were members of her family. To her left she could see John and a woman that must have been Sarah. She seemed to be clinging onto John whether her life depended on it and Poppy knew almost immediately that this must have been the woman he had seen when he was younger. Poppy continued onwards cautiously, still in the shadows of the entrance and as she looked to her right the whole of her body ran cold.

Scott was looking over at John who was also looking over at his Brother. Poppy realised that John hadn't been on Earth for more than 4 months and the pair had had limited interaction. Now, having each other so close and not being able to talk to each other must have been paining each other. But, Scott was looking soothingly at John as he clung onto Sarah, knowing just how much that woman meant to him.

Little known to Poppy, Sarah and John had spoken about what would happen if she was in a hostage position. John educated her, so if he wasn't there she'd know how to behave and not be so terrified. But you never know how you will react, until you're put into a situation. John and Sarah were quickly catching up on the years missed, and were now trying to brain storm ideas on helping Poppy and getting gout of there. Between an astronaut and a doctor, they weren't coming up with anything. Disappointing. Sarah sat next to John, he had his legs tucked underneath him. She had her hand tightly wrapped in his. They were holding onto each other as if any minute could be their last. In a situation like this, it could be.

Yet, as she took a closer look at her husband he didn't seem to be all that well. He had a bruised cheekbone and a handprint was beginning to shine at his neck as if he had been beaten up for answers. Anger flashed throughout her body, when the thought of her husband being hurt caused her vision to blur a little before she took in a huge lungful of air to control her emotions before she crept ever closer towards him. She continued further into the room and she suddenly came into view of the others who snapped their eyes to look at her, her long hair tied back in a messy bun as she prepared herself for whatever she was going to get herself into.

"Poppy!" Scott voiced as he clung himself deeper onto the bars of the cage as he tried to look at her, wanting and needing her touch, needing to know she was ok, needing to have that escape when he clung onto her. She moved around the side and over to Scott's cell, moving slowly and cautiously still several feet away from him as he watched her eyes continuously looking around at her surroundings.

Sarah glanced over at Poppy. She could see the desperation shining in her eyes, as she wanted the contact from her husband. Within her eight-year relationship she had shared with John they both had their high points and low points and Sarah knew first hand how exciting it was to be with a Tracy. When she was 12 she was diagnosed with Cancer and she remembered how John stayed at her side and showed her how wonderful life could be even when you are at your lowest. Nathan had taken Poppy as his hostage 5 years ago and she received a vicious attack that had almost killed her. It seemed that the Tracy boys were drawn to woman with a history. The 4 of them having met under similar situations.

She knew that both Poppy and Scott hungered for contact to calm them and reassure one another. Sarah could see the yearning and the longing shining in each of their eyes as they frantically tried to reach each other. She could tell Poppy's personality in how she had dealt with the situation, flying half way across the world just to save the man she loved, not caring about the consequences and just wanting him safe. Sarah had no idea how she would react if John were in trouble. She looked over at her Tracy, watching as John studied his family and she knew she would become as desperate as Poppy if she too had to choose.

All Poppy needed was a hand to hold and a caring heart to understand her. Sarah knew that drowning yourself with knowledge, weather it was medical or mechanical the greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and to be loved in return. It awakens the soul and it makes us reach for more, to gain higher goals. It plants a fire into our hearts and brings peace to our minds knowing that you are looked after. But, she was sitting here next to the man she had never stopped loving, clinging onto him. Poppy and Scott were still separated by the cage and bars that held her captive for 4 days.

"Where is he?" She whispered as she continued to sneak towards her husband, her heart swelling at the thought of holding him closer once again.

"We don't know," He said to her just for her to reach his cell and she grasped hold of his hand as he clung onto her in a death grip. She breathed out a large lungful of air as she pressed his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes blissfully as his skin comforted her in ways she never thought she would receive again.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you?"

"Just a few bruises" He whispered as she continued to look up at him and she smiled gently as he pressed his hand to her cheek, which she moved into. However, the pair of them snapped from their little moment as they heard a laugh that haunted Poppy. She swung around, protecting Scott as she turned to face Nathan who was smiling at her. Poppy's breathing began to increase as she looked over at him, her fear swimming around her body, eyes flickering towards John and Sarah who were also looking at Poppy in fear of what was about to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**THUNDERBIRDS**

_Dancing under the Moonlight _

By Singingfrogs

Poppy was squinting considerably as she searched the darkness for the man who had disturbed her past for the last 5 years. With the inky blackness of her surroundings her other senses were on high alert as soon as she had heard his laughter and her heart was shuddering in her chest at the prospect of facing him once again.

She watched as he came into view with a smirk pressed to his features as he stalked closer to her. Poppy still had her back pressed to the bars of the cage that were keeping Scott a prisoner. She had to fight the urge to scream out for Scott, for his helping hand that he always provided. But, right now she knew this was all down to her. She had to do this alone and she could not rely on anyone else that she had relied on so heavily.

Poppy knew that Scott was just as panicked as she was as he witnessed just what happened and she had to ignore the increase of breath as he took in the sight of the knife that was pressed into Nathan's hand as he walked over to her. He held out his hands to his side, the knife glistening in the dark light as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Come on Poppy, you should know by now that as soon as you come with me your family are free to go" Nathan smiled as he continued forward, gaining on her position as she once again tried to rake her mind of ideas as she struggled to come up with a plan. Her luck finally has run out. "Have you managed to save everyone? Or is your heart aching at the prospect of loosing your Husband who is locked in that cage behind you"

"I didn't make you what you are," Poppy muttered as she continued to look around at her surroundings, trying to find some sort of weapon that she could use to defend herself

"It's not me you have to convince!" Nathan said with a smile again as he cocked his head in the direction of Jeff, Penelope and Gordon who skidded to a stop at the sight of Poppy confronting Nathan. Fright and anxiety rising throughout, Poppy's body as she looked at how Nathan and Jeff faced each other. The anger and frustration- shining in their features, as they continued to face each other.

"Leave them out of this!"

"I'm disappointed in you Poppy. You have such an impressive brain imbedded in your skull. Maybe, instead of letting your heart rule your head you should see that I hold all the cards" Nathan voiced again just as he pulled his hand from behind his back showing a device placed to the palm of his hand that travelled up his arm and towards his neck and the back of his head. At that instance Poppy was petrified about what would happen. She had seen this technology before and she knew the dangers. Her breath hitched and she was unable to comprehend what was happening before she noticed Nathan lifting his hand towards the confused expressions of her family.

"Jeff look out!" Poppy exclaimed as she bolted from her spot, unable to comprehend what she was doing until it was too late. She could see Jeff and co shoved from their feet, their bodies flying in the air as they flew into the neighbouring cage that was hung like Scott's and John's. Poppy could hear her family screaming at Nathan to stop and Poppy could feel her body skidding on the floor as she clung onto her family. Jeff hanging onto her hand, as his eyes were wide with panic, as he understood the trouble she was in. He could feel her hands visibly shaking with adrenaline and fear as she faced the man who had almost killed her. He pressed his hand to her cheek before the pair of them was separated when Poppy felt her own form being flung across the room and towards the wall. Her back arched as the air was knocked from her lungs and her vision became blurry at the sudden impact with the concrete and she had to snap her body back to her dazed feet when she had landed. Her head exploding with cries of her name as she clung onto her side with pain.

"I thought we were kindred spirits" Nathan sighed as he played with the device that was pressed to his hand.

"Well were not" Poppy started as she stumbled back to the middle of the room, her head swimming at the bump on her head she had just received "I'm a Tracy, I'm nothing like you" She finished just for Nathan to smile, snapping his hand towards Poppy who clung onto her head in agony as her head felt like it would explode. She succumbed to the pain by stumbling to her knees, her hand clinging onto her head as she tried to lessen the discomfort.

"Poppy!" Scott screamed, shoving his body further into the bars as he tried to get to his wife and protect her from this man. Scott watched as Poppy was released from the devices hold, her hands holding up her torso as she attempted to regain her breath and vision. Scott was astonished as he watched his wife stumbled back to her feet, showing her strength and loyalty as she fought with every inch of her being.

"You want so desperately to walk in your family's footsteps, to prove your worth, to prove you are a true Thunderbird. To show Gordon that his speculation, his agitation at you to be proven false" Nathan explained as he started to circle around Poppy who determinedly stared in front of her, refusing to look at him as he taunted her. Her body already weary, heavy with exertion and hard work of the last few days. Her family's cries lifting her determination as she faced this monster.

"Let her go!"

"Please, just let her go!"

"Did you really think you could challenge me?"

"I know how advanced and wonderful you feel right now. That weapon you are using was something I created. But, research was stopped and the device was locked away because the effect on both suspect and host were too deadly." Poppy started, trying to get the man to see the danger of using what she had created all those years ago "You need to stop using it Nathan before it is too late. The interface with your mind will cause your brain to melt down, to cause all your organs and bodily systems to crash and stop. You need to push past all the strength and power the device gives you and think for yourself. You are controlling it, not the other way around. I fear that you have been linked with it for too long. You need to listen to me! You need to disconnect!" Poppy urged, moving to face the wavering features of Nathan as he listened to her, knowing she had finally recognised the technology she worked on, knowing the dreadful consequences.

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid, if you will not join me from the creation of the smartest weapon technology, its time to die" He exploded before he withdrew his knife and slashed as Poppy who swung her body out of the way, catching her cheek in the process. Poppy was shocked but she pressed her hand to her cheek before she unsheathed the knife that she carried on her thigh.

Poppy lunged for Nathan, aiming for his head to try and sever the link between himself and the device but he ducked in the last moment and lifted his foot that landed a heavy blow to Poppy stomach. She stumbled back; regaining the breath knocked from her lung and clung onto her side that had suddenly started to throb. She lifted her head, her fringe flinging back from her features showed the worried look of John and Scott who knew first hand how troubling her side could be when she was in pain. She could also feel the worried gazes of Jeff, as he finally understood just how much trouble Nathan had landed her in, unknown to him that she still suffered years after the incident.

Nathan lunged for her, and she blocked his parry with her own knife, feeling the pressure and force Nathan was exerting onto her knife and she pushed harder which eventually lead to her shoving Nathan from her form. He moved to slash her once again but this time Poppy ducked and rolled out of the way and she watched as Nathan stumbled forward hitting a few power cables that were hanging from the ceiling lead to the m sparking and a shower of sparks feel onto our forms causing burns to litter our bodies and leaving marks.

"Poppy NO!" Scott and John yelled but she ignored them and she glared at Nathan with determination.

Poppy gained some courage and this time charged and then jumped onto Nathan's back who suddenly bucked and spun to try and flung Poppy from his back. However, Poppy clung on tightly trying to disconnect the device and she was almost successful when she felt his blade dig deeply into her leg. She cried out with pain, her family screaming for her to get out, edging her on as she fought for everything she believed in. Poppy felt herself slipping from his back as he leant forward and she grabbed the wires of the device that pulled free as she slipped onto her back and into a roly poly as she got to her feet before gasping at the pain that shot up her leg and her wrist. She took the weight of her leg and looked down at the dirty white uniform the clothed her body and her heart dropped when she saw the red substance staining her leg.

But, she was standing still for too long and Nathan raised his hand and Poppy was flying across the room again and landed heavily on the floor. She heaved her body over, her eyes dizzy as the fight took away the life in her body and she could do nothing but cling onto the bit of the device she had grabbed and she studied it and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed which piece it was. Nevertheless, Nathan had moved extremely fast and had unbuckled the cage and had Scott at the throat with the device placing harsh amounts of pressure on his throat and Poppy winced as she noticed the look of struggle flashing on Scott's features.

"Stop it Poppy or I will kill him" Nathan threatened, glaring at Poppy who had cradled the materials in her hand her own smile engulfing her lips which caused a frown of confusion to shine on Gordon's features, unable to believe the moves and fight sequences his sister-in-law had just shown him.

"You should let him go or ill press this" Poppy snapped just for a frown of confusion to shine on everyone's features "If I press this button, the force field generator that provides you with the power for the device will explode knocking you out" She stated, not telling him that it would inflict just as much damage onto her than it would on him. The device was linked. If a single part of the technology were threatened the whole of the device would react. Pressing this button meant that both Nathan and Poppy would be inflicted with the force. Her heart dropped when she saw Nathan bolting towards her, having dropped her husband who was recovering quickly on the floor. She looked over at him, their eyes meeting before she smiled very gently towards her and she pressed the button. The force of the explosion was so great; she didn't feel her head hitting the wall as she was already succumbed by the darkness of unconsciousness.

Everything in Scott's body ran cold when he watched Poppy fling across the room. He watched as her body hit the wall with a mighty crash and her back arched, her head hitting the wall badly before she slowly slumped down the wall. He had scrambled to his feet, the cool slippery floor resisting the pressure put on his feet as he stumbled over to his father to let him out before he rushed straight to Poppy. He felt uproar of activity behind him as his Father released John before Sarah came to Poppy's side.

Scott dropped to his knees heavily as he started to tend to his wife. He could see her eyes flickering as her eyes opened and closed showing him she was struggling to stay awake. However, Scott was moved aside gently and he could see the vision of Sarah crouching over his wife. Her long ginger hair brushed gently over Poppy's features causing her to wake a little. She pressed her pale hands onto her cheeks and looked into her eyes. She noticed the lack of retina contraction showed that Poppy may have been struggling to focus her vision. She must have been dizzy, or she was seeing flashing lights of stars swimming in her vision.

That's when she looked further down Poppy to study her for injuries. She looked at the burns that were large red welts across her neck and collarbone and mumbled something about them looking okay and then down to her leg which was causing her some concern. When Sarah looked up at John who was looking just as worried as Scott she turned and pressed a gentle hand onto his wrist.

"She doesn't seem to be that bad. But, she may be suffering with a concussion and her leg will need to be sorted and probably stitched. I can't do anymore until I get a first aid kit," She informed as she looked up at John who was helping her to stand.

"There should be a kit in Thunderbird 1" John explained as he pulled Sarah closer towards her.

"Right, Scott, try to wake her, get her moving and I will get a better look at her." Sarah voiced just for her to push everyone away to give Scott and Poppy some privacy. Scott smiled as he rubbed the back of his hand delicately across the scratched cheekbone of his wife and smiled a soothingly smile when he watched her move into his hand.

"Poppy? Poppy open your eyes for me" He said down to her, readjusting his body so he was sitting on his knees, his torso leaning closer to her as he took in the tired and weary eyes that were unfocused in front of him.

"Sco… Scott?" She strained to say her voice breathy as she spoke up towards him, her head moving into his hand while the other was brushing at her hair as her confusion settled into her form. "What… What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Scott whispered to her gently as he clung onto her damaged wrist but provided her with the comfort she needed.

"I guess I must have hit my head harder than intended," She mumbled just for Scott to smile at her and she gave a small one up towards him. That's when Scott pressed his free hand onto the forearm of her other arm and helped her carefully into a standing position. Yet, as soon as she moved she shoved her hand to her forehead as her head exploded with a throbbing sensation.

"Whoa!" She stated suddenly, which caused Scott to hold her arm and her waist, as she was unable to gain the balance she needed because of her head and her injured leg. He noticed the glassy eyes expression knowing she was probably lightheaded and from her discontented expression he guessed she must have been feeling a little nausea.

"Poppy?" Scott expressed as Poppy felt him readjust his arm around her waist, moving her arm so she was facing him and his scent comforted her as it lifted to her nose. Her eyes firmly closed as she let him hold her close.

"I'm Okay, I'm Okay…" She said as she managed to open her eyes again, focusing, as her vision was still blurry.

"What happened?"

"I just… I think I got up too fast. I'm just a little dizzy…" She tried to straighten, then quickly dropped her head again as she struggled to gain her vision, her stomach churning uneasily as she stood in Scott's arms, feeling his intense gaze on her.

"You should lie down when we get to Thunderbird 1"

" I don't need to lie down. Just give me a minute to clear my head. It was just the adrenaline from seeing Nathan" Poppy lied, trying to put the truth into her words as she slowly opened her eyes to the bright light and shrieking back from it slightly. She could see Scott's hair falling over his forehead as his intense gaze burnt in to her eyes. She knew he was taking in her pale features, her dusky lips. She knew he didn't believe her excuse, he could read her like an open book and he knew she was trying to stop him worrying about her. Poppy didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was.

"Come on, lets see if Sarah can sort you out a little better. I'm sure there is an ambulance out side by now" Scott smiled when he once again rearranged their positions and helped Poppy hobble out of the compound and into the bright light.

However, when Scott and Poppy emerged from the darkness of the compound the sunlight exploded into Poppy's eyes and she had to squint, as she got accustomed to the bright light, her eyes sensitive to the light due o her injury but what she saw made her heard flutter with anticipation. A crowd of reporters, of fans and emergency crews were lining the walkway and were cheering and clapping at her achievement. Her heart was engulfed by so much gratefulness and with appreciation that she had sacrificed and done everything for her family. She had just recused the rescuers.

She looked up at Scott who was beaming down at her with so much love, so much adoration that she clung onto him tighter as the started their way down the walkway. Poppy could do nothing but look at them with sheepish smiles as all the attention was making her embarrassed. She also had to cling onto Scott tighter as the flashing of the Paparazzi cameras were not helping her head.

"Their cheering for you Poppy" Scott breathed into her ear as he pressed a kiss to her head as she turned to face him "You did it, you have never had anything to prove to me, but today their calling your name, praising your work, solidifying your place as a Thunderbird" He said gently which just caused her to smile up towards him, her love for him shining through as she pressed a kiss to his lips which caused the crowd to cheer with enthusiasm and the cameras to flash even more.

When they continued to walk forward Poppy could see her family smiling at them from their positions they had taken up and when she had reached them they engulfed her with so many hugs, so much love that she could not help but relish in the love she had with her family. She even got an apology from Gordon, which made her heart swell. However, she was pulled from her family when Sarah asked her to sit on the edge of the ambulance so she could check her over and also stich up her leg. Scott stayed at her side for the whole time and when Sarah excused herself to find something to help with the swelling that was engulfing the back of Poppy's head she just grabbed onto her husbands hand and smiled at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you this" Poppy exclaimed with excitement as she readjusted her position, careful not to move her painful leg and ignore the throbbing in her side as she reached into her pocket and grasped at the strap. She handed it over to Scott, the press still taking pictures as they managed to gain some very intimate pictures of a couple who were always very private.

"What is it?" Scott asked her with curiosity and when she finally passed it over Scott laughed as he realised what it was.

"It's an apology and a gift to replace the one I broke" She said as the pair of them leant closer together.

"Trust me, I would rather have Thunderbird 1 in working order than having a watch which could have fixed it" Scott laughed and Poppy laughed with him before they leant in closer once again and shared a loving kiss.

Sarah came back them and passed her an ice pack and asked her to keep it on her head. Poppy agreed and pressed the cold substance to her head. Watched as Jeff invited her back to the island and the excitement that shone in the older woman's features made Poppy's and Scott's heart explode with enthusiasm and the prospect of John and Sarah finally having the time to stay together. Poppy also asked if Alan could take her place on the way home and the way his face lit up when his father agreed caused everything Poppy had fought for to happen right in front of her eyes.

She sat just behind her husband in Thunderbird 1. Her vision was still unfocused at times, and her stomach had still failed to settle but she understood that it would take a few days to recover and she smiled as she watched Scott and Alan work in perfect harmony as Scott and Alan reveled in the first time the pair had flown the very difficult ship together. Poppy relaxed into the chair and closed her eyes as her exhaustion got the better of her and she fell as sleep as they flew back to Tracy Island. Back home.


End file.
